Rédemption, tous le monde à le droit à une seconde chance
by amanda-dream
Summary: Peu de temps après les événements de New York, tout le monde essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Le S.H.I.E.L.D avait repris ses activités mais quelque chose va venir bouleverser leur tranquillité. Alors que la Terre est encore menacer, Nick Fury apprend que Loki est exilé sur Terre et qu'il a la lourde tâche de le surveiller. Les Avengers sont alors réunis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1  
Mauvaise nouvelle

Sur la base nautique du S.H.I.E.L.D, tout le monde avait repris son travail ainsi que le cours de sa vie. Après les événements de New York, les agents avaient mis du temps à se remettre, comme toute la population. La guerre qui a eu lieu restait un sujet très sensible pour tout le monde. On avait appris que nous n'étions pas seuls sur Terre mais aussi que n'importe qui pouvait nous menacer à n'importe quel moment. Malgré ça, on essayait de faire bonne figure et de reprendre son travail comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
Nick Fury observait sur tous ses écrans un assaut mener par l'un de ses meilleurs agents. Clint Barton était en train de se battre contre des espions ennemis du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui les dérangeait beaucoup en ce moment pendant leurs missions. Ils se mêlaient d'affaires qui ne les regardait pas alors il fallait les éliminer ou du moins les éloigner. Mais les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévues. Leurs ennemis étaient plus rapides et malins, ils étaient sur le point d'encercler Barton et son équipe. La situation était critique pour ''Œil de Faucon ''. Alors qu'il lançait ses dernières flèches, il se mit à l'abri des tirs.  
- Ca se passe mal, monsieur, cria Barton dans son oreillette.  
- Je sais, je vois agent Barton.  
-Nous perdons de plus en plus d'hommes, nous devons nous retirer.  
- Non, pas encore…  
- Dans ce cas, il faut trouver une solution et vite !  
- C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire.  
Nick Fury se mit à réfléchir très rapidement. Il devait trouver une solution pour sauver ses hommes mais il fallait absolument qu'il gagne cette bataille. Depuis les événements tragiques de New York, le S.H.I.E.L.D avait perdu de son efficacité et le directeur Fury ne faisait qu'enchaîner les réunions avec le Conseil, ce qui l'agaçait énormément. Dans son oreillette, le colonel Fury pouvait entendre les cris des hommes mourant au combat et les bruits assourdissant des armes qui résonnaient dans le silence infernal de cette attente. Tous les agents étaient tournés vers lui et attendaient les ordres. La pression était au niveau maximal. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, tous les regards tournés vers lui, n'arrangeaient pas la situation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, soudain il eu une idée. Il se tourna vers l'agent Hill :  
- Faites venir l'agent Weaver.  
Hill inclina la tête et ordonna, dans son oreillette, qu'on appelle l'agent Weaver. Nick Fury passa sa main sur son crâne et espérait que la situation allait s'arranger. L'agent Weaver entra dans la pièce. C'était une jeune femme à la silhouette svelte et élancée. Elle avait des cheveux châtain foncé qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Mais ce qui envoutait presque tous les hommes qu'elle croisait c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient bleu saphir et ils brillaient tellement qu'on aurait dit deux étoiles. Elle se plaça devant Fury et le regardait dans les yeux. Elle savait très bien que lorsqu'on faisait appel à elle hors de ses missions, c'est que la situation était grave. Elle le fixa, mis ses mains dans son dos et attendit les ordres.  
- Nos soldats se battent contre des ennemis qui prennent l'avantage sur eux. Ils sont sous le point d'être encerclés. Sortez-les de ce pétrin.  
- Bien monsieur.  
L'agent Weaver prit place devant tous les écrans de Nick Fury et les observa. Le colonel Fury avait fait appel à elle car elle était de loin l'agent la plus rusée et maligne, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de son tallent qu'elle fut remarquée par le S.H.I.E.L.D il y a de cela 6 ans. Grâce à sa capacité de ruse, elle avait grimpé les échelons à une très grande vitesse. Elle passa de simple agent à chef d'équipe lors de ses missions. Ses plans d'attaque étaient particulièrement ingénieux et c'est pour ça que Fury avait besoin d'elle pour sortir Clint Barton et ses hommes du pièges qu'on venait de leurs tendre.  
- Il me faudrait une vue satellite. Déclara-t-elle en regardant l'agent Hill  
Elle regarda les écrans sans rien prononcer. Les agents étaient tous anxieux à cause de cette attente. La jeune femme pris une grande inspiration et commença à dessiner les mouvements que devaient faire les hommes de Fury pour s'en sortir. Elle traça des flèches, barra des chemins…  
- Il faut que quatre hommes se replient sur le coté pour rejoindre cette rue, une fois là bas, quatre autres feront diversion et entraineront l'ennemis dans ce cul-de-sac, là vos hommes pourront agir et les encercler.  
Nick s'approcha et regarda le plan. Il se tourna vers l'agent Hill avec un sourire plus rassuré.  
- Bien, transmettez ces informations à l'agent Barton. Ordonna-t-il.  
Tout le monde dans la salle était calme et silencieux. On pouvait entendre les cris des soldats qui se déplaçaient et exécutaient le plan de l'agent Weaver. Fury regardait attentivement ses écrans pour voir les moindres faits et gestes de ses hommes. Soudain le calme revient peu à peu, le son des armes avait disparus.  
- Colonel, l'opération est réussie, nous rentrons, déclara Barton dans l'oreillette de Fury.  
Il fut soulagé de l'entendre. Ils étaient sauvés grâce au plan de l'agent Weaver. Il se tourna vers ses agents présents dans la salle.  
- Ils ont réussi !  
Un grand soupir de soulagement envahi tout le monde. L'agent Weaver était contente de son travail et soulagé pour ses collègues. Elle attendait que le colonel Fury l'autorise à disposer, ce qu'il allait faire mais quelqu'un les interrompit  
- Regardez ! cria un homme en montrant le ciel  
Nick Fury se rapprocha de la grande vitre et observa le ciel. Une grande fumée noire formait un trait dans le ciel. Soudain il y eu un tremblement de terre. Les vagues agitées firent tomber tout le monde à terre. Les écrans se mirent à grésiller et à ne plus rien capter avant de s'éteindre. Nick Fury se releva et regarda cette étrange fumée noire. Il était persuadé que tout venait de là. A sa grande surprise les écrans se rallumèrent mais au lieu de voir les fichiers du S.H.I.E.L.D, il vit une ombre. Cette ombre ne laissait pas paraître son visage. Tous les agents avaient les yeux rivés sur les écrans.  
- Misérable vermine. Vous avez vaincu un dieu mais tremblez devant un terrible sorcier. Tremblez devant ma puissance. Votre planète n'est pas de poids face à ma grandeur… Vous êtes impuissants devant mes pouvoirs. Je vais tous vous exterminer.  
Puis les données de l'héliporteur se réaffichèrent. Tout redevint calme. Les agents se relevèrent doucement les uns après les autres en regardant autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous inquiets par la menace qu'avait proférée l'ombre mystérieuse. Nick Fury avait le regard dans le vide. Il était figé sur place. L'agent Hill s'approcha de lui et le regarda. Elle était soucieuse et attendait désespérément qu'il lui donne des ordres pour se tenir près a l'attaque mais rien ne venait. Il fallait pourtant qu'il lui donne des ordres pour rassurer le personnel ou même pour se tenir prêt à l'assaut.  
- Colonel, j'attends vos ordres !  
Fury se retourna lentement. L'œil qui lui restait brillait comme s'il était fiévreux. Il regarda Hill droit dans les yeux. Sont regard noir transperçait celui de la jeune femme. Aucun sentiment ne se laissait lire sur son visage. Hill cru d'abord qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la raison de ce regard. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux. Mieux valait regarder le sol qu'affronter le regard de tueur de Fury.  
- Rappelez-les… déclara Fury.  
Hill releva la tête, très surprise par cette phrase. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cette phrase. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sorti. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. En revanche, elle savait très bien de qui il parlait. C'était sans doute la raison de sa surprise.  
- Com… euh… je…  
- On a besoin d'eux… continua Fury.  
-Bien monsieur…  
Hill ne voulait pas discuter les ordres et partit à la recherche d'agents pour reformer le groupe qui avait sauvé New York ainsi que le monde la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une telle menace : Les Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2  
La bonne décision

A Asgard, Thor fait les cent pas devant la grande porte de la salle du trône. Sa mère, Frigga, le regarde sans rien dire. Cela fait plus de deux heures que Thor est dans cet état. Son père, Odin, s'était enfermé dans la salle du trône pour réfléchir au sort qu'il allait réserver à Loki. Après avoir voulu prendre le pouvoir et avoir essayé de détruire la Terre, il devait être puni sévèrement. Odin voulait réfléchir soigneusement à sa punition. Thor, lui, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il faut dire que la patience n'a jamais était son fort.

- Crois-tu qu'il en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il à sa mère.  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Mais cela fait plus de deux heures qu'il réfléchit !  
- Je sais bien mais tu connais ton père, il ne prend pas de décision à la légère…  
- J'ai conscience que tout ce qu'il a fait est mal et même pire mais il est mon frère et je m'inquiète pour lui.  
- Moi aussi, ainsi que ton père. Il prendra la bonne décision, sois en sûr.

Thor recommença à faire les cent pas. Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Frigga. Elle aimait ses deux fils, peu lui importait leurs origines, ils étaient tous les deux ses fils et voir Thor inquiet pour son frère malgré les coups qu'il avait dû endurer, la rassura un peu. Les tournures que prenait leur vie étaient différentes de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle a toujours rêvé que sa famille serait la plus heureuse du monde, que l'un de ses fils prendrait le pouvoir à la suite de leur père et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien qui pourrait détruire ce bonheur. Ni jalousie, ni maladie, ni haine… mais hélas ce fut un tout autre chemin qui fut tracé pour eux.

Thor s'arrêta net et fixa la grande et imposante porte qui donnait sur la salle du trône. Elle était immense, en face d'elle, même le plus grand homme du royaume se sentait petit. Elle était revêtue d'or et de deux grosses poignées dorées. Frigga tourna la tête vers cette porte et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait des pas approcher. Elle se mit au coté de son fils pour le rassurer. Thor avait le cœur qui battait fort, si fort qu'il sentait son sang battre dans ses veines. La porte s'ouvrit et Odin, père de toutes choses apparut dans l'encadrement. Thor et Frigga firent une révérence. Mais Odin ne fit même pas attention et posa l'œil sur son fils. Il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air grave. Thor se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Va le chercher… ordonna Odin d'une voix forte.

Thor obéit sans un mot. Il regarda sa mère et remarqua qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien elle non plus alors pour la rassurer il lui prit la main et la caressa avant de partir chercher l'origine de toutes ses angoisses : Loki.

Thor entra dans une grande pièce assez sombre. Il croisa le regard d'un garde qui était dos au mur et qui tenait une lance dans sa main. Quand il vu le dieu arriver il lui fit une révérence et s'approcha de lui. Thor regarda les yeux de l'homme qui semblaient lui poser une question. Le dieu savait très bien quelle était cette question qu'il n'osait pas poser. Il hocha légèrement la tête avec un air triste pour lui répondre. La garde sortit alors une clef de sa poche et la donna au dieu avant de retourner à sa place. Thor prit une profonde inspiration et traversa un couloir avant d'arriver devant une vitre. Elle donnait sur une salle blanche vide. Dépourvu de tout meuble et de quoique ce soit d'autre. Assis dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait Loki. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et l'air pâle. Quand son frère arriva devant lui a travers la vitre, il leva a peine le regard.

-Lève-toi. C'est l'heure… dit Thor.  
- L'heure de mon jugement dernier ? demanda avec un peu d'ironie.  
- Seulement ton jugement…

Il ouvrit la porte et pris son frère par le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Tous les deux traversèrent la salle du trône pour arriver au pied d'Odin. Ils firent une révérence et Thor laissa son frère pour rejoindre sa mère. Un grand nombre de personnes était présentes. Elles venaient toutes assister au jugement de Loki. Certains étaient même impatients de connaitre ca punition. Loki regarda son '' père '' dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait l'air triste, comme s'il aurait préféré ne pas devoir juger son fils devant la moitié du royaume d'Asgard.

- Loki, fils d'Odin… commença-t-il.

Loki se retint pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et reprendre Odin sur sa faute. Il n'était pas son père et il le savait, pourtant il continuait à se considérer ainsi.

-… tu as commis de nombreux crimes contre Midgard mais aussi contre ton propre royaume. Tu as essayé de duper tes proches et de tuer ton frère. Pour cela, tu dois être sévèrement puni. C'est pourquoi je te condamne à l'exil sur la planète que tu as tenté de détruire. Bien entendu, tu seras privé de tes pouvoirs. Ton exile commence dès maintenant.

Loki baissa les yeux avant de tourner le regard vars sa mère. Elle était triste, ça il en était sûr. Elle avait une main sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux. Deux gardes attrapèrent Loki par les bras et l'emmenèrent vers le Bifrost.

Odin fit signe à Thor de se rapprocher. Celui-ci s'exécuta. Odin avait l'air triste lui aussi mais il le cachait bien. Ce qu'il avait surtout en lui était un peu de colère car il pouvait entendre tout autour de lui les réflexions de certaines personnes mécontentes de la peine si légère que Loki avait obtenu.

-J'ai à te parler mon fils…  
- Je vous écoute.  
-Je voudrais prévenir les humains de l'arriver de Loki. Je vais demander au … S.H.I.E.L.D de le surveiller mais j'aimerais que tu l'accompagnes jusque sur Midgard. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.  
- Bien père.  
Odin fit sortir tout le monde de la salle. Il se concentra fit apparaitre une sorte d'hologramme. Nick Fury venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Il avait l'air étonné de voir un hologramme du dieu Odin dans la base du S.H.I.E.L.D.  
- Thor, Odin., que me vaut cette visite ? demanda Nick  
- Loki a été puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Il sera exilé sur votre planète, privé de ses pouvoirs. Répondit Odin d'un ton solennel.  
- Sur Terre ? demanda Fury étonné  
-Oui et vous le surveillerez ! Ordonna Odin  
- Sauf votre respect, le S.H.I.E.L.D n'est pas fait pour garder des meurtriers.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix !  
-Bien… Thor je voudrais que vous retourniez sur Terre, on a besoin des Avengers.  
- j'arriverais avec Loki. Je pars dès maintenant.

L'hologramme disparut. Odin regarda son fils et lui prit la main. Une sensation étrange et inconnue envahie le bras de Thor.

- Je te confie les pouvoirs de ton frère. Garde-les précieusement.  
- Mais pourquoi me les confier ? Ne seraient-ils pas plus en sécurité à Asgard ?  
- On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve…

Thor ne voulut pas discuter la décision de son père. Il quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait avec deux gardes près du Bifrost. Le pont avait été reconstruit. Des centaines d'ouvriers Asgardiens avaient collaboré pour le reconstruire et le remettre en état de marche. Thor trouver qu'ils avaient fait du très bon travail car il pouvait l'emprunter de temps a autres pour aller voir Jane Foster.

Thor fit signe aux deux gardes qu'il pouvait disposer. Il s'approcha de son frère et lui ôta ses menottes. Frigga s'approcha de Loki, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le prit dans ses bras très fort. Loki comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

- Fait attention à toi… lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Loki se décolla de sa mère et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle eu un sourire triste qui lui fendit le cœur. Frigga prit la main de Loki et lui glissa quelque chose entre les doigts. Loki regarda sa main et vit un bracelet puis il regarda sa mère étonné. Il savait que s'était un bracelet qu'il lui venait de sa mère, il se transmettait de génération en génération. Il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel cadeau mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le refuser.

- Il te portera bonheur, lui souffla-t-elle.

Loki prit le bijou sans dire un mot, il s'était simplement contenter de lui sourire et de lui serrer les mains pour lui redonner un peu de courage. Il se tourna vers son frère. Thor l'emmena à l'intérieur du Bifrost. Heimdall, qui d'habitude rester de marbre, lança un regard noir à Loki. Thor se plaça devant l'homme impressionnant et lui fit un signe de tête. Heimdall, le gardien du Bifrost, s'approcha du centre de la salle. Il monta une marche et se présenta devant un socle. Il regarda Thor et Loki une dernière fois.

- bon voyage... Dit-il en guise d'adieu à Loki.

Il prit son épée et la leva au dessus de sa tête. Loki regarda sa mère qui était resté à l'extérieur du Bifrost. Heimdall planta son épée dans le socle et un énorme portail s'ouvrit dans le mur du Bifrost. Loki et Thor furent aspiré dans l'ouverture et disparurent sous les yeux de Heimdall et de Frigga qui n'avait pût retenir ses larmes.

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus sur Asgard. Il y avait à perte de vu du sable sous un soleil brûlant. Au milieu de tout ce désert, il y avait une ville. Il regarda son frère qui était à ses cotes. Il avait l'air heureux. Loki comprit tout de suite, il était au nouveau Mexique. Le Bifrost les avait emmené à l' endroit ou vivait Jane Foster.

- vous nous avez fait attendre !

Une voix féminine venait de les tirer de leurs rêveries. Ils se retournèrent et furent surpris par le nombre exagérer d'agent qui venait chercher Loki. Thor s'approcha en traînant son frère à ses côtés. Une femme s'approcha d'eux et dévisagea l'un après l'autre les dieux Asgardiens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3  
Surveillance non approuvée

Au milieu de tout ce désert, il y avait une ville. Il regarda son frère qui était à ses cotes. Il avait l'air heureux. Loki comprit tout de suite, il était au nouveau Mexique.

- Veuillez nous excuser. Les adieux ont été difficiles. Répondit Thor.  
- Bienvenu sur terre, répondit la jeune femme uniquement à l'adresse de Thor. Je suis l'agent Kimberley Weaver.  
- Enchanté Répondit le dieu du tonnerre.

Le dieu lui serra la main ou plutôt lui broya… La jeune femme évitait le plus possible de poser le regard sur Loki. Mais elle avait très envie de le regarder, d'observer ses réactions malgré le fait qu'il lui faisait un peu peur. Quant au dieu, il n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça. Il regardait Kim et écoutait ce qu'elle racontait sagement en attendant qu'on l'escorte jusqu'à ça " chambre ".

Les agents qui étaient venus au cas où les choses se passeraient mal repartirent en voiture tandis que les dieux, accompagnés de l'agent Weaver, prirent l'hélicoptère. Après un voyage long et terriblement silencieux, ils arrivèrent sur l'héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D. L'agent Weaver descendit de l'appareil suivi de Thor et de son frère. Kim était très discrète sur ce qu'il ce passait donc les dieux ne savait pas où ils allaient et ce qu'il faisait là. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs, blanc et vides avant d'arriver à la salle des commandes. L'agent Weaver se plaça devant Nick Fury et mit ses mains dans son dos comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle attendait les ordres. Les dieux se placèrent derrière elle. Nick Fury lança un regard froid et hostile à Loki.

- Merci agent Weaver. Dit-il à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse disposer. Votre père m'a chargé de vous surveiller, ce qui, vous vous en doutez surement, ne m'enchante pas du tout. Lança-t-il à Loki. Néanmoins, il m'a garantis que vous ne représentiez plus aucun danger.  
- Vous en doutez ? demanda Loki avec un sourire en coin.

L'agent Weaver qui était dans un coin de la pièce, non loin de Nick Fury, regardait attentivement le dieu. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer un mot depuis son arrivé. Sa voix était douce et légère tel un murmure. Elle ne fut pas effrayer par cette voix mais elle en fut envoutée. Elle l'observait de la tête aux pieds. Elle cherchait à comprendre comment un être qui a l'air si inoffensif et si doux a-t-il pu faire autant de dégâts. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par la réponse de Nick Fury.

- Non, j'ai eu la parole d'un dieu et je suppose que je peux avoir celle de votre frère.  
Thor hocha la tête pour répondre à Nick.  
- Bien, continua Fury, alors bienvenu à bord… Emmenez-le dans sa chambre.

Loki fut surpris par cette phrase. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une chambre. Il s'attendait plus à retourner dans sa prison en verre qui, au moindre mouvement brusque, tombe dans le vide. Nick remarqua sa réaction et en fut amusé.

- Oui, nous avons préparé une chambre. Puisque j'ai la certitude que vous êtes inoffensif, une cellule ne vous sera pas nécessaire. Mais nous ne sommes pas inconscient pour autant, elle est surveillé.

Deux gardes prirent Loki par un bras et l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois que les silhouettes avaient disparues dans les couloirs, Nick s'adressa à Thor.

- je suppose que vous voudriez en savoir plus sur la raison de votre présence ici ?  
- Oui, dois-je comprendre que la Terre est encore menacé ? demanda Thor.  
- hélas oui, mais attendez quelques heures et je vous expliquerais tout une fois que tous les Avengers seront réunis. En attendant, profitez du voyage ! déclara-t-il en guise de motif pour ne plus le voir dans les parages.

Thor fit un signe de tête et sortit de la salle. Il savait où il se sentirait le mieux, dans la chambre qu'on lui avait réservé.

Nick regarda ses écrans et allait se remettre au travail. Mais il se stoppa net dans ses mouvements. Il pensa à quelque chose. Laissez Loki seul dans une chambre, n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Même s'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il restait un homme déséquilibré et en soif de vengeance. Il fallait donc que quelqu'un le surveille. Mais qui ? L'agent Weaver allait quitter la salle pour retourner à ses occupations. Nick entendit ses pas et se souvint qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de mission pour les jours à venir. Il en conclu donc qu'elle était la solution. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Kim fut surprise et s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle leva doucement et prudemment le regard vers le colonel.

- Agent Weaver, interpela Nick

- Oui colonel ? demanda la jeune femme avec une certaine crainte.

- Nous avons un dieu dans le bâtiment et il est sans surveillance…  
- Vous voulez que je trouve un agent pour le surveiller ?  
- Pas besoin de chercher, je l'ai déjà trouvé… dit-il en la regardant avec insistance.

Kim crut comprendre le message. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui en faite ce traduisait par « vous parlez de moi là ?! ». Nick Fury fit un signe de tête pour lui répondre. Elle se sentit alors très mal.

- Oh non ! Je regrette mais cela ne va pas être possible. Je ne surveillerais pas ce psychopathe ! S'emporta Kim en faisant quelque pas en arrière comme pour échapper a cet horrible moment de solitude.  
- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis !  
- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demander de faire ?  
- Vous avez combattu des centaines d'homme plus fort et effrayant que ça et vous avez peur de surveiller un dieu inoffensif ?  
- Il a tué plus de 80 personnes en deux jours !  
-C'est le dieu de la malice, vous êtes l'agent la plus rusée du S.H.I.E.L.D, vous allez bien vous entendre !  
- Il est hors de questions que je le surveille. C'est imp…  
- SUFFIT ! cria Nick pour conclure la discussion. Vous le surveillerez 24h sur 24. Il ne devra pas vous quittez une seule seconde.  
- Bien monsieur… dit-elle en partant.

Fury se frotta le crâne. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir obligé de surveiller ce dieu alors qu'il terrifiait tout le monde, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

L'agent Weaver était dans le couloir. Elle marchait, la tête repousser dans ses épaules et les poings serrés. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre que le S.H.I.E.L.D avait réservée à Loki, ce monstre qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde. Mais c'était son travail, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle arriva devant une pièce, la porte était ouverte. Kim entra et deux agents la saluèrent.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Déclara-t-elle aux deux agents.

Ceux-ci quittèrent la salle en laissant seule Kimberley et Loki. Le dieu était assis dans un fauteuil rouge. Il avait les jambes croisées et les mains sur les accoudoirs. Il regardait l'agent Weaver. La chambre n'était autre qu'un petit appartement de trois pièces. Une chambre, un salon-cuisine et une salle de bain, le strict minimum. Kim alla s'assoir a la table qui se trouvait à l'opposé de Loki. Elle s'installa et commença à lire des dossiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer car elle avait des yeux posés sur elle en permanence.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de me fixer ?!

Loki eu un petit sourire qui apaisa la colère de la jeune femme, à la grande surprise de celle-ci.

- Alors c'est vous que Fury a chargé de me surveiller ?  
- En effet…

Fury était dans la salle de réunion. La salle vide et silencieuse était l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir tranquillement. Nick aimait venir ici quand il avait besoin de calme et de s'isoler de tous ces problèmes… Il réfléchissait à comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle aux Avengers mais il craignait surtout leur réactions. Hill débarque dans la salle et le sortit de ses pensées.

-Ils sont là… déclara l'agent Hill  
-Tous ?  
- Tous répondent à l'appel.  
- Bien, faites les venir. Nous devons discuter  
- Bien monsieur…

Quelques minutes plus tard tous les Avengers étaient présent dans la salle de réunion. Tony Stark, vêtu d'un superbe costume était heureux de serrer la main de Steve, toujours habiller comme à son époque. Banner parlait à Natasha avec le sourire tandis que Clint et Thor essayaient de trouver un sujet de conversation. Fury les interrompit en leur demandant de s'assoir.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la Terre a encore besoin de vous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4  
Explications

''J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la Terre a encore besoin de vous.''

Nick Fury était debout face aux supers-héros. Il leurs expliquait rapidement la situation qui était assez inquiétante.

- Je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont regardés les informations …  
Le silence que les Avengers laissaient paraitre laissa Nick Fury perplexe. Personne ne s'intéressait à l'actualité ?! Il soupira avant de reprendre.  
- Dans la matinée, une immense fumée noire est apparue dans le ciel suivi d'un violent tremblement de terre. Nos écrans se sont alors brouiller et nous n'arrivions plus à capter quoi que ce soit. Un homme nous a laissé une vidéo où il disait vouloir nous exterminer…  
- Encore un cinglé… intervint Tony Stark.  
- J'espère qu'on arrivera à l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse autant de dégâts que Loki. Continua le docteur Banner.  
- En parlant de Loki… les interrompit Fury  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Nick. Ils se demandaient bien se que Loki pouvait faire dans la conversation. Les Avengers eurent soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce que Fury avait de si important à leur dire a propos de Loki ?  
- Odin, le père de Loki et de Thor, a décidé de punir son fils en l'exilant… sur Terre …  
- QUOI ?! Demandèrent tous à l'unisson  
-Comment ça sur Terre ? Il n'a pas assez fait de dégâts comme ça, il faut en plus qu'il vienne vivre sur terre. Râla Steve.  
- Il est ici ? Au S.H.I.E.L.D ? demanda Natasha  
- Et si ça se trouve c'est de sa faute tous ce qui arrive ! Tous à commencer dès qu'il a été décidé qu'il viendrait sur Terre ! Continua Banner  
- C'est vrai. Il est tellement décidé à nous détruire et tellement déséquilibré qu'il en ait parfaitement capable…  
- Ca suffit ! Hurla Thor en cogna son poing contre la table. Il frappa tellement fort qu'une fissure apparut sur la table. Tout le monde fut interrompus et regardaient Thor. Mon frère n'y est absolument pour rien. Tout ce qui arrive à votre planète n'est pas sa faute.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? demanda Clint.  
- Je le sais car il était enfermé dans une cage en verre surveiller nuit et jour par trois gardes et il était privé de tous ses pouvoirs !  
- Bien, je crois que je vais vous laissez assimiler ses informations. Nous reprendrons la conversation plus tard quand tout le monde se sera calmé… proposa Nick Fury avant de quitter la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Kimberley était toujours dans la chambre de Loki en train de lire des dossiers. Elle s'était empressée de finir la conversation avec Loki. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et encore moins envie de le surveiller nuit et jour. Loki lui était toujours au même endroit que tout a l'heure. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il regardait toujours l'agent Weaver travailler.

- Vous avez peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il

Kim fut surprise par cette question. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se rendit compte que s'était une mauvaise idée car ils étaient si beaux et si profond qu'elle n'arrivait plus a en détaché son regard.

- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Depuis que je suis arrivé, vous vous mettez à l'écart, évitez tout contacte visuel et ne voulez même pas entamer une conversation avec moi donc vous avez peur de moi.  
- Vous avez voulu détruire la Terre à deux reprises. Vous détenez les record d'avoir tué plus de 80 personnes en l'espace de deux jours alors oui vous me faites peur. Avoua Kim. - pourquoi le fait que j'ai tué 80 personnes en deux jours est la première chose qu'on dit quand on parle de moi ?  
- il faut avouer que c'est impressionnant. Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil  
Loki eut un petit sourire  
- vous êtes franche envers moi. Vous êtes bien la première.  
- j'aime la franchise, même si je dois l'être avec des meurtriers, j'essaye de rester franche le plus possible.

Il y eu soudain un grand silence. Kim s'était remise sur ses dossiers et Loki continuait de la regarder. Elle s'arrêta de lire, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Une question lui torturait l'esprit. Une question assez délicate. Devait-elle la poser, même si elle savait quelle n'avait qu'un petit pourcentage de chance d'avoir une réponse? Elle leva la tête et regarda à nouveaux le dieu. Celui ci l'interrogeait du regard. Elle prit une inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- pourquoi ? Demanda t elle hésitante  
- pourquoi quoi ? Demanda intrigué Loki  
- pourquoi tant de dégâts ? Pourquoi vouloir notre mort ? Pourquoi avoir fait tous cela ?  
- ah, ce pourquoi la ... Dit il comme s'il avait redouté cette question.

Il baissa pour la première fois le regard, comme s'il se sentait moins sur de lui face a cette question. Kim avait l'impression d'avoir touchée un point sensible qui l'avait désarmé. Loki prit une grande inspiration et se leva pour se placer devant les baies-vitrées. Le dieu regardait l'océan et le ciel bleu. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Kim s'aperçut alors que la réponse à sa question devait être un sujet sensible ou alors il jouait très bien la comédie. Un silence lourd fit place dans l'appartement.

- C'est si difficile d'en parler ? demanda Kim.  
- C'est une longue histoire et je ne voudrai pas vous ennuyer avec ça, vous avez des dossiers à vérifier… répondit Loki en essayant de cacher le son de sa voix qui se serrait dans sa gorge.  
- J'ai tout mon temps.

Loki ne répondit rien. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Kim comprit qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle chercha les raisons de son silence. Il pouvait très bien avoir honte de ses actes et c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il pouvait aussi vouloir oublié cette périodes sombre de ça vie et le meilleur moyen d'oublier c'est de ne plus en parler, mais cela ne convenait pas à Kim. Elle pensait que la raison était plus douloureuse et plus profonde.

- Je suis franche avec vous, vous l'avez dit vous-même, alors a vous d'être franc avec moi. Déclara-t-elle.  
- C'est plus délicat que vous ne le croyez et je crois pouvoir dire que cela ne vous regarde pas. Répliqua-t-il en se retournant. Son ton était devenu agressif.

Kim n'osa pas insisté, elle avait peur de lui et le ton qu'il employait avec elle ne la rassura pas. Loki l'avait bien vu mais il ne s'excusa pas pour autant, ce serait faible de sa part. La jeune femme décida de calmer l'ambiance avec des questions plus simple et moins sensibles.

- Nous sommes obliger de rester ensemble pendant une durée indéterminée, je pense quand même que nous pourrions faire connaissance, non ? Tenta-t-elle avec une voix douce.  
- Après tout, je n'ai pas le choix… répondit Loki en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le fauteuil.  
- Bien voilà un bon début ! S'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle. Alors ?  
- Alors il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi. Parlons plutôt de vous… Ca fait combien de temps que vous travaillez ici ?  
- environ 6 ans… Le S.H.I.E.L.D m'a repéré à cause de… disons de mon comportement.  
- racontez-moi.  
- Eh bien, j'ai développé la faculté d'établir des plan rusés et efficaces. Je m'en suis servi pour me venger de deux personnes qui m'avaient mené la vie dure lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Le S.H.I.E.L.D m'a alors repéré et arrêter. Ils m'ont proposé de me laisser en liberté si j'accepter de travailler pour eux. J'ai accepté.

Kim s'installa sur le canapé à coté du fauteuil de Loki. Elle s'assit en tailleur et regarda le dieu dans les yeux avec impatiente. Cela fit rire Loki.

- Je suppose que c'est mon tour… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais vous raconter ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ma vie.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver. Voyons… Une petite amie ? Ou bien une femme ?  
- Non rien de tout cela…  
- Alors votre famille ?  
- Je préférerai éviter le sujet…  
- D'accord… Euh… Votre enfance ! Allez, on à tous quelques choses à raconter sur notre enfance ! Vous avez bien fait des bêtises ?

Loki eut un grand sourire quand elle prononça le mot ''Bêtises''. Il avait fait tellement de farce quand il était enfant qu'il ne parvenait plus à les compter. L'agent Weaver vit son expression et comprit qu'elle venait de trouver un sujet.

- Ah ben voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle contente de son travail. Racontez-moi …  
- Disons que j'étais quelqu'un qui adorait faire des farces. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire mais j'étais bien le seul… Une fois je me suis transformé en chat pour me faufiler dans la chambre de mes parents. J'ai glissé des souris dans le lit et je suis parti. Le soir je peux vous dire qu'on a entendu ma mère hurlé dans tout le royaume ! J'ai du courir vite car mon père était déjà a mes trousses ! Il a finit par me rattraper et m'a puni. Mais le lendemain tout le monde avait le sourire quand on regardait ma mère…

Kim était plié de rire. Quand il disait qu'il aimait bien les farces il ne mentait pas. Ce petit moment de complicité qui se créait petit à petit entre le dieu et Kim fut interrompu. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Kim se leva et alla ouvrir. L'agent Barton était apparu dans l'encadrement.

-On réunit tout le monde en salle de réunion.  
- Bien j'arrive. Contente de te revoir parmi nous !  
- Merci de ton aide.

Barton lança un regard froid et hostile à Loki et s'en alla. Kim prit les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur la table et les rangea. Elle se plaça devant Loki.

- Vous venez ?!  
- Moi ?! Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je dois vous surveillez et rester avec vous en permanence. Etant donné que je dois y aller, vous venez aussi.

Loki se leva et suivi Kimberley dans le couloir. Ils se dirigeaient en salle de réunion. Loki savait très bien qu'il allait revoir des personnes qui ne seront pas enchanté de sa présence. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Kim l'ouvrit et entra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5  
Passons aux choses sérieuses

'' Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Kim l'ouvrit et entra. ''

Lorsque Kim ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion, elle trouva les Avengers tous assis autour de la table. Il parlait avec une certaine anxiété dans la voix. L'agent Weaver les salua et ce plaça dans un coin de la salle. Lorsque Loki apparut derrière la jeune femme, tout le monde se figea et stoppa net les conversations. L'ambiance était très glaciale et tous les regards étaient tournés vers le dieu. Loki se sentit mal à l'aise mais ne le montra pas. Il dévisagea chacun des Avengers avant de se placer aux cotés de Kim.

Nick Fury était debout devant les Avengers. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler :

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a retrouvé son calme nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Avant toutes choses je voudrais vous présenter l'agent Weaver. Dit-il en désignant la jeune femme. C'est l'agent la plus rusée du S.H.I.E.L.D, c'est pourquoi je suis certains qu'elle nous sera utile pour cette mission.

Les Avengers passèrent un regard rapide sur la jeune femme avec un léger sourire en guise de bienvenue et se re-concentrèrent sur leurs problèmes. Tony Stark se frotta le front et pris la parole.

- Si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes menacer mais nous ne savons ni par qui et ce qu'il compte faire ? C'est peu, enfin, je veux dire pour une agence comme le S.H.I.E.L.D dit-il en reniflant bruyamment.  
- C'est exacte monsieur Stark mais nous y travaillons. Des agents et des scientifiques sont sur place pour trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait nous aider à identifier notre menace.  
- Mais vous avez dit avoir vu une étrange fumée noire dans le ciel suivit d'un tremblement de terre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Banner.  
- C'est bien cela…  
- Alors la menace pourrait venir d'ailleurs ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous savons maintenant que nous ne sommes pas seul dans l'univers…  
- Oui, il a raison ! Cette menace pourrait venir de l'espace, continua Steve Rogers. Et si c'est le cas nous aurons du mal à l'identifier et à prévoir ses attaques...  
- C'est aussi la première explication qui nous est venue a l'idée mais nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités… répondit Nick Fury.  
- Il vous a laissé un message sur vos écrans… Pourrait-on réécouter la bande ? proposa Clint.

Nick Fury prit une télécommande qui était posée sur la table et appuya sur un bouton. L'écran qui était derrière lui s'alluma et on aperçût une ombre. Tout les Avengers étaient concentré sur la silhouette et sur chaque parole qu'elle prononçait. Le moindre détail était précieux.

'' Misérable vermine. Vous avez vaincu un dieu mais tremblez devant un terrible sorcier. Tremblez devant ma puissance. Votre planète n'est pas de poids face à ma grandeur… Vous êtes impuissant devant mes pouvoirs. Je vais tous vous exterminer. ''

Etrangement, Loki trouvait cette voix familière. Au moment où la voix prononça le premier mot, il eut la sensation de la connaître. Il haussa un sourcil et essayait de se rappeler. Natacha Romanoff, qui levait les yeux sur Loki a ce moment là, remarqua son expression et comprit qu'il savait quelque chose.

- Vous connaissez cette voix. Déclara Natacha en regardant Loki.

Cette phrase le surpris, il avait sûrement laissé ses sentiment paraitre sur son visage et il s'en voulu aussitôt car maintenant il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse. Natacha commençait à se rapprocher de Loki dangereusement. Tous les regards étaient tournés sur lui. Lui qui aimait se faire remarqué et avoir un public, était bien embêté maintenant.

- Vous savez qui est cette personne n'est ce pas ?! Continua-t-elle en haussant la voix.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondit simplement Loki.  
- Ne jouez à ça avec nous ! Intervint Nick Fury. La situation est grave et le moindre détail pourrais nous sauver la vie alors si vous savez quelques chose dites-le !

Loki eut un petit sourire qui eut le don d'énerver tout le monde dans la pièce. Les voix se haussèrent et étaient à la limite de l'hurlement. Les Avengers s'étaient levé un a un pour se rapprocher du dieu. Il était maintenant encerclé. Il ne le montra pas mais Loki était loin d'être rassuré. L'agent Weaver qui était à coté de Loki, n'était pas plus contente que les autres mais elle ne supporta pas leur comportement pour autant. Crier ne servait à rien, surtout face à Loki, qui aimait particulièrement énervé les gens. Mais là, cela allait trop loin, les Avengers hormis Thor se rapprochaient un peu trop de Loki et la jeune femme avait peur que cela finisse en bagarre. Elle décida d'agir.

- Stop ! hurla-t-elle en se plaçant devant Loki.

Tous les cris se stoppèrent. Les Avengers furent surpris de la réaction de l'agent. Celle-ci, voulait simplement éviter un drame. Elle regarda les personne qui se trouvaient devant elle une par une.

- Vous le protégez maintenant ?! demanda Steve avec arrogance.  
- Non ! Se défendit Kim. Je suis simplement une personne raisonnable qui ne se met pas à aboyer et à montrer les crocs dès que quelque chose ne va pas !

Steve baissa les yeux ainsi que tout le monde. Ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été idiots d'agir ainsi. Kim ne voulait pas en rester là pour autant. Elle prit Loki par le poignet et l'attira hors de la salle pour parler sérieusement sans risquer de déclencher une bagarre. Elle demanda à Thor de venir avec elle. Thor s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Un fois dans le couloir, Kim poussa violemment Loki contre le mur. Elle demanda à Thor de se placer à coté d'eux de sortes que personne ne puisse les voir depuis la porte de la salle de réunion qui était en verre. Elle se retourna vers Loki et là ne cacha pas sa colère.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Alors quoi ? Répondit Loki avec un air innocent.  
- Oh ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous savez quelque chose ! On vous a vu.  
- Je ne sais rien.  
- Loki c'est très important ! Nous devons savoir qui est cette personne !  
Loki ne répondit pas et resta figé, les yeux dans ceux de Kim. La jeune femme prit une énorme inspiration pour ne pas exploser de rage. Thor pris alors le relais.  
- Mon frère, je sais que tu ne nous aideras pas. Ni pour moi ni pour la Terre. Mais fait le au moins pour mère qui espère de tout cœur te voir changer.

Loki regarda son frère dans les yeux et se souvint des derniers moments passés sur Asgard. Sa mère était en pleure en le voyant partir, peut être pour toujours. La tristesse s'empara de lui mais il resta muet. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse pensa-t-il. Midgard, ou Terre, ne lui faisait pas de bien. Son frère était sur le point de le convaincre et il laissait ses sentiments le dominer. Loki secoua la tête comme pour se ramener à la raison.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous… déclara-t-il tel un murmure.

Kim commençait à sérer les poings. Elle n'en pouvait plus de jouer à ce petit jeu. Loki commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle lui tourna le dos pour faire face à l'autre mur du couloir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la salle de réunion. Kim vit alors Fury en train de parler avec les Avengers. Elle prit encore une autre inspiration plus profonde et se retourna brusquement vers Loki.

- Ecoutez moi bien, vous êtes peut être un dieu mais ici vous n'êtes absolument rien. Que les choses soit claires, tout le monde ici vous déteste. Et nous sommes tout à fait capable de vous lâchez sur le champ de bataille le jour où cette menace viendra nous exterminer. Sans pouvoirs, je peux vous garantir que même si cette chose est une de vos vieilles connaissances, vous ne mènerait pas large une fois en face d'elle.

Loki ria légèrement à cette menace. Il savait très bien que le S.H.I.E.L.D était capable de mettre ces paroles en action mais il ne voulait pas les aider. Quittes a se faire tuer pour un simple nom. Kim avait mis toute sa rage dans ses mots. Le comportement de Loki l'a fit sortir de ses gonds. Elle serra le poing et cogna dans le mur. Loki avait senti le poing de la jeune femme lui frôler la joue. Affolé par ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, il se décolla du mur pour regarder le poing enfoncé dans le plâtre puis la jeune femme a tour de rôle. Thor fut surpris aussi par la réaction de Kim mais il comprenait parfaitement car lui-même ressentait la même chose. Plus d'une fois il avait pensait frapper Loki avec son marteau.

- Aïe… murmura Kim en retirant sa main du mur. Elle la secoua comme pour enlevé la douleur. Bien, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Lança-t-elle à Loki avec haine.

La jeune femme partie dans la direction de l'appartement de Loki. Celui-ci la regarda partir sans rien dire. Pui il sentit le regard de son frère se poser sur lui, il se tourna et vit les yeux de Thor. Ils étaient pleins de reproches et de dégout. Les deux dieux rentrèrent à nouveaux dans la salle de réunion pour écouter la fin des explications et des propositions. Une fois la réunion finie, Thor ramena Loki dans ses appartements.

Il frappa à la porte, la voix de Kim lui dit d'entrer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit Kim vit Thor accompagné de Loki.

- Je vous le ramène… hésita Thor.  
- Merci…

Loki entra et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Thor quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Quant à la jeune femme, elle avait préparé le désinfectant et des bandes sur la table. Elle passait un glaçon sur ses phalanges pour soulager la douleur. Elle mit une bande et s'assit à la table pour écrire dans un petit carnet. Loki s'était levé pour aller prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque. Tandis qu'il faisait semblant de survoler les pages, il regardait la jeune femme. Elle écrivait avec rage dans son petit carnet. Loki essayait de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire. Le carnet ne ressemblait pas a un bloc note, ni a un cahier. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un journal.

- Oui, bien sûr, pensa Loki. Ce n'est autre que son journal intime.

Elle écrivait avec rage parce qu'elle marquait tous ce qu'il venait de se passer. Loki réfléchissait. Il avait mis Kimberley en colère, elle ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole. Elle qui avait été sincère avec lui, elle qui avait essayé de le connaitre malgré ses actes terrifiants. Elle avait essayé d'oublier le monstre qu'il y avait en lui pour parler avec Loki, l'homme, le dieu que ses parents ont toujours connus. Loki se rendit compte qu'elle avait été différente et que cela lui avait fait du bien. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Terre, il ne s'était pas ennuyé, il ne s'était pas énervé, et ne s'était pas plaint sur son sort. Il regretta soudainement de lui avoir fait du mal, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il regarda le journal intime et eut une idée.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6  
Enfantillages

'' Il regarda le journal intime et eut une idée. ''

L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer, et Loki avait déjà vécu de nombreux événements depuis sont arrivé sur Terre. Cette journée avait été mouvementée et elle était loin d'être terminé.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Loki et Kim ne se parlait plus. Kim l'ignorait complètement. Elle était assise sur le canapé et lisait un magazine. La jeune femme trouvait les journées longues, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

L'agent essayait de s'occuper comme elle pouvait mais le manque de conversation rendait le temps plus long. Loki était plongé dans un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de l'appartement. De temps à autre, il posait son regard sur la jeune femme dans l'espoir qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il attendait le bon moment pour appliquer son idée. La jeune femme se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Loki attendis qu'elle disparaisse pour agir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table. Il y avait le journal de la jeune femme. Il le prit et commença à le feuilleter. Kimberley revint à ce moment avec un verre d'eau à la main. Elle remarqua tout de suite Loki avec son journal entre les mains.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? objecta Kim en se dirigeant vers Loki pour récupérer son journal.  
- Hum… Intéressant… Je maudis Fury. M'obliger à surveillez ce dieu pathétique ! Lut Loki à haute voix.  
La jeune femme posa son verre et se rapprocha de Loki mais celui-ci alla a l'autre bout de la pièce tout en continuant de lire.  
- …Cet homme excentrique et égoïste a l'art et la manière pour m'énerver ! Mais il a aussi le don de …

Loki ne put finir sa phrase car Kim essayer de récupérer son journal. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il ne lise pas la fin de cette phrase. Ce serait très gênant pour elle, car elle confiait tous ses sentiments à son journal. La jeune femme essayait de récupéré son carnet mais Loki était plus rapide et plus beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Il lui suffisait de lever le bras pour que le journal soit hors de porté. Si elle voulait l'attrapé, il fallait qu'elle saute, qu'elle se montre inférieure à lui et c'est ce que Loki voulait. Elle décida de rusé, après tout, c'était sa spécialité ! Elle regarda le dieu dans les yeux, recula de trois pas sans quitter son regard. Elle saisit un coussin avec des doigts délicats. Elle le lança sur Loki qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

Le journal avait volé dans la pièce à cause du choc. Kim et Loki regardèrent le journal à terre puis se regardèrent.

- N'y pensez même pas ! déclara Kim

Loki avait un énorme sourire. Il avait enfin trouvé une occupation intéressante. Les deux jeune gens, voulait récupérer le journal. Loki avait un avantage, il était plus grand et plus fort que Kim. Mais la jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, elle était rusée et rapide. Loki fonça pour attraper le journal mais Kim pris une sorte de raccourcis. Etant coincé par le canapé, elle décida de l'escalader pour arriver la première. Elle était a deux doigt de saisir son carnet mais Loki qui était derrière l'a fit trébuché pour la doubler et récupéré le carnet. Kim se leva et regarda Loki avec un sourire malicieux. Les cheveux ébouriffés et le souffle court, elle voulait sa revanche et elle l'aura.

-Alors, on l'a joue comme ça ?...

Kimberley courut vers le dieu et voulait lui sauter dessus pour l'immobilisé et enfin récupérer son journal mais le dieu esquivait vite. La jeune femme manqua de tomber à terre, quand elle se retourna le dieu était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Déjà fatiguer ?! demanda Loki pour la charrier  
- Oh non… murmura la jeune femme.

Elle relança une attaque mais cette fois-ci elle anticipa les gestes de Loki. Elle le saisit par les épaules et, en un geste appliqué, elle le fit tomber à la renverse.

Loki tenait toujours le journal dans les mains. Il avait été surpris par l'attaque de la jeune femme. Il était à terre et devait trouver une solution. Il roula sur le coté pour s'éloigner de Kim et se releva. A peine s'était-il redressé qu'il reçu un oreiller en pleine face. Il regarda l'agent Weaver et eu un petit sourire. Une bataille de polochon ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner ! Le dieu pris alors l'oreiller que Kim venait de lui lancer. Kim s'arma de nouveau et était prête à l'attaque. Loki se rapprocha de la jeune femme lentement. Kim sourit et quand Loki leva le coussin au dessus de sa tête, elle partit se mettre à l'abri. Une bataille d'oreiller faisait rage dans l'appartement. Les plumes volaient et les deux jeune gens riaient aux éclats.

- Ah ! Non ! cria Kim quand Loki la saisit pour l'emmener sur le canapé.

Il la posa et lui lança son oreiller. Kim éclata de rire tout en se protégeant des coups. Elle eut une idée pour se défaire de cette mauvaise posture. Elle prit Loki part le col et l'attira vers elle. Celui-ci tomba sur Kim. La jeune femme les fit glisser sur le coté, Loki tomba a terre et Kim sur Loki.

Soudainement, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Kim était sur Loki et le regardait dans les yeux. Loki n'essayait pas de se défaire de cette emprise. Etrangement il était bien. Il regarda Kim et vit qu'il y avait encore un splendide sourire sur ses lèvres. Leur visage était si près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir leur respiration saccadé sur leur peau. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait briser ce moment. Ils étaient bien tout simplement.

Ce moment magique aurait pu durer une éternité mais c'était sans compté sur l'intervention de Clint et Natacha. Les deux agents venaient de défoncé la porte pour entré. Ils pointaient leurs armes sur Loki. Ils avaient sûrement été alertés par les cris. Kim et le dieu furent très surpris et gênés en même temps.

- Kim ! Tu n'a rien ? demanda Natacha  
- Aller on l'embarque ! ordonna Clint  
- Non ! Objecta Kim en se levant et en barrant le passage  
- Non ? Mais … Pourquoi ? demanda Natacha

Kim jeta un regard sur Loki qui se relevait derrière elle. Elle emmena ses deux amis sur le pas de la porte. Natacha et Clint était les seuls amis de Kimberley. Dès son arrivé, ils l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes et leur amitié ne faisait que se renforcé de jours en jours. L'agent Weaver, surnommée le renard par Clint, devait trouver une excuse très vite. Elle ne voulait pas leurs raconté qu'elle aimait plutôt bien Loki et qu'elle devenait presque son ami. Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il a fait à Barton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? On a entendu crier depuis le couloir ! On a cru qu'il te faisait du mal ! déclara Natacha  
- Non ! Ce n'est rien de tout ça ! Rassura Kim  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Insista Clint.  
- Je… disons que… nous…. Bégaya Kim

La jeune femme jeta encore un coup d'œil derrière elle pour observer le dieu. Quand elle se retourna elle se mit à rougir.

- Nous faisions une bataille de polochon…  
-Quoi ? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson  
- Ben quoi ?! Il faut bien que je l'amadou un peu si je veux qu'il me révèle des informations ! Mentit Kim  
- Tu es en train de nous dire que tu t'amuse avec ce meurtrier, tout ça pour avoir des informations !?  
- Oui ! Plus je me rapproche de lui, plus j'ai des chances d'en apprendre sur notre ennemi …

Apres cette phrase, il y eut un grand silence. Natacha et Clint réfléchissaient. Il avait du mal à avaler ces bobards, Kim aurait dût s'en douter… Mentir a des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D si entrainé que ça, n'était pas évident. Mais les deux agents prirent la décision de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Ils savaient tous les deux que quelque chose se passait entre les deux individus. Il ont d'abord découvert à cause des rougissements de Kim. Natacha restait sur ses gardes malgré les paroles de son amie.

- Fait attention à toi. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis entrainé pour ça et puis, j'ai mes deux anges gardiens ! répondit Kim en leur offrant un grand sourire.

L'œil de faucon et la veuve noire partirent. Kim referma la porte et regarda Loki. Il était debout en face d'elle et l'a regardait. L'agent pris une grande inspiration et se mit à feuilleter son journal intime en levant un peu les yeux vers le dieu avec un grand sourire malicieux. Loki fut surpris, il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et s'exclamer mais aucun son ne sortit. Il regarda sa main pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste sa main vide. Il dévisagea Kim, puis se mit à rire. Kim éclata de rire à son tour. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle gagnerait ? En attendant cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus penser à la menace qui pesait sur la Terre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7  
Premier contact

''Cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus penser à la menace qui pesait sur la Terre.''

New York était une ville magnifique. La vue de tous ces gratte-ciels émerveillaient les touristes. Les magasins grouillaient de monde en cet après-midi ensoleillée. Les rues étaient pleines, les gens devaient se sérer pour ne pas se piétiner.

Une bande de jeunes adolescents profitait de ce beau temps et de leurs temps libre pour se balader. Les garçons connaissaient la ville comme leurs poches alors après un long moment de marche, ils décidèrent de prendre un raccourci. Ils passèrent par une ruelle sombre et déserte. Le plus jeune de la bande tapait dans une cannette qu'il trainait déjà depuis la rue précédente.

-Louis ! Arrête un peu avec cette cannette ! Ordonna la plus grand.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ! Ca fait un bruit infernal !  
- Matt à raison Louis… ça doit bien faire trois rues que tu traine cette cannette ! Compléta le dernier, nommé Peter  
- Bon d'accord…

Le jeune Louis mis un coup de pied dans la cannette qui atterrit au fond de la ruelle et disparue dans l'obscurité. Le morceau de métal avait rebondit en faisant retentir le bruit de sa carcasse. Une fois disparue, le calme était revenu. Le plus grand, Matt, préférait ça. Les garçons allaient se remettre en route quand ils entendirent un bruit de métal froissé qui les fit sursauter. Matt et Peter crurent immédiatement que c'était le plus jeune qui avait repris une cannette. Ils se retournèrent pour dévisager le jeune garçon.

- Louis ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dis !  
- Mais c'est pas moi !

Effectivement le jeune garçon n'y était pour rien. Le trio sursauta de nouveau à cause d'un bruit qui venait d'un coin sombre de la ruelle. Soudain, la cannette d'il y a quelque minutes furent lancer vers eux, mais cette fois, là cannette était complètement écraser. Le plus grand se ressaisit, Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, c'était surement quelqu'un qui voulait leur faire une farce.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Les enfants commençaient à s'inquiéter. Une épaisse fumée noire sortit alors de l'ombre. Les jeunes garçons firent quelques pas en arrière, ils étaient de moins en moins rassurés. La fumée devenait plus grande et plus imposante, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour engloutir les jeunes enfants. Ceux-ci, toussèrent, ils ne voyaient plus rien et essayaient de crier pour qu'on vienne les sauver mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils suffoquèrent. Quand la fumée eut finit son travail, elle se dissipa pour laisser place a trois statues. Les trois enfants avaient été transformés en statues de cristaux.

Quelques heures plus tard, le SHIELD était sur les lieux. Tony arriva en même temps que Bruce Banner. En se voyant, les scientifiques se rejoignirent. Banner était anxieux et regardait les alentours avec nervosité. Tony eut un petit sourire.

- Soyez tranquille ! Tout ce passera bien… Enfin, sauf si vous perdez la boule et vous transformez en monstre vert. Déclara Tony  
- C'est très gentil à vous d'essayer de me rassurer… ronchonna Banner.  
- Il parait que l'ennemi passe à l'attaque. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne s'en prend-t-il pas directement à nous ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être veut-il mettre des choses en place avant de déclarer une guerre.

Les deux scientifiques suivirent le chemin qu'un agent du SHIELD leur avait indiqué. Ils arrivèrent dans la sombre ruelle où grouillaient déjà une dizaines de scientifiques. Tony et Bruce restèrent bouche-bée devant cet horrible spectacle. Bruce s'approcha en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Est-ce que ce sont …  
- Hélas oui.

Le colonel Fury venait d'apparaitre derrière eux.

- Ce sont trois enfants, morts, emprisonnés dans ces cristaux. Continua Fury  
- C'est horrible… murmura Tony dans un frisson.  
- Que devons nous faire exactement ? demanda Bruce  
- Vous êtes ici car, comme vous le savez, nous sommes menacer et nous sommes persuadez que cet acte est un avertissement de la part de notre ennemi.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Tony  
- L'inscription dans les statues…

Banner et Stark se regardèrent puis s'approchèrent. En effet, des symboles étaient gravés dans la matière. Les deux scientifiques décidèrent d'emporter un bloc de statues pour l'examiner au labo du SHIELD.

Une fois dans leur laboratoire, les deux équipiers travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour trouver des réponses. Ils s'étaient répartit les taches. Tony essayait de comparer les symboles avec d'ancienne langues pour en comprendre le sens tandis que Bruce analyser les composant de la matière. Après une heure de recherche, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

- Alors, ça donne quoi de votre coté ? demanda Tony qui avait mal aux yeux à force de ce concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur.  
- Pas grand choses, en faites rien. La matière n'est pas terrestre, elle est donc inconnue. Elle ressemble beaucoup à des cristaux mais les composants n'ont rien de comparables. Cela ressemble plus a de la glace, mais inconnue. Et vous ?  
- Absolument rien ! J'ai essayé le latin, le grec, l'égyptien, le Bliss et toutes les autres langues symboliques connue et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé ! Même pas une ressemblance !  
- Nous sommes vraiment dans une impasse…  
- C'est incroyable. Je crois que je vais devenir fou ! Ce type joue avec nous !  
Un long silence pris place. Le deux hommes étaient fatigués et énervé. Après avoir repris son calme, Tony se leva pour se placer devant la baie-vitrée. Bruce alla le rejoindre.  
- Tu as demandé à Thor s'il connaissait cette langue ? Après tous il vient d'un autre monde, il connait peut-être plus de langues que nous.  
- Le dieu est occupé, je crois, à cause de son frère surement mais je lui demanderais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8  
Mise au point

''Le dieu est occupé, je crois, à cause de son frère surement ''

Tony Stark avait froissé une bonne dizaine de feuilles. Il gribouillait des symboles, les comparait à d'autres ou à des lettre mais il ne trouvait rien. Ces symboles n'avaient aucun sens aux yeux du scientifique. A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait Bruce Banner, il était penché sur son ordinateur, il effectuait des calculs complexe, gommait, recommençait et surtout marmonnait. Les deux hommes n'avançaient pas dans leur travail et cela les agaçait. Ils restèrent immobiles quand le bruit de la porte se fit entendre. Steve Rogers venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Il venait voir s'il pouvait aider. De tous les Avengers, c'était lui, le moins efficace. Il savait très bien que tout ce qui ce passe était trop complexe pour lui. Il se sentait inutile et voulait à tout prix trouver quelque chose à faire. Quoique ce soit pour aider lui ferait très plaisir. Il traversa le labo et regarda les scientifiques qui, eux, n'avaient pas bougés.

- Alors du nouveau ?  
- Rien… marmonna Tony. Nos recherches n'aboutissent à rien. Nous avons tout essayé mais c'est le néant total.  
- Ha… Et sinon je peux peut-être vous aidez non ?  
- Désolé mais non. Répondit Banner

Steve baissa le regard. Il venait de perdre sa dernière chance de se rendre utile. Thor, le dieu du tonnerre, fit alors son apparition dans la pièce. Ses pas lourds étaient reconnaissables de loin. Tony leva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers lui.

- Ha ! Point Break ! Vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider !

Steve fit une petite grimace en entendant ces mots. Il venait peut être d'une autre époque mais il connaissait plus de choses qu'un dieu Asgardien, alors pourquoi le dieu pouvait aider et pas lui ?

- Je l'espère Homme de métal. Répondit Thor. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
- Eh bien, ce matin nous avons eut un avant-gout des pouvoirs de notre ennemi. Il a transformé trois gosses en statues mais voilà sur ces statues il nous a laissé un message. Message qui malheureusement est incompréhensible pour nous… Pouvez-vous le déchiffrer ?

Thor se pencha sur les symboles que lui présentait Tony. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Tony.

- Je suis navré mais, je ne peux pas vous aidez…

Steve eut un petit sourire. Le dieu n'était pas si compétant que ça !

- Je ne connais pas cette langue, c'est une langue interdite dans mon royaume, mais je pense que Loki saura la déchiffrer.

Tony qui était plein d'espoir il y a quelques secondes encore, se décomposa. Il faisait une tête affreusement décourageante. Mais la fin de la phrase de Thor le rassura un peu. Au moins quelqu'un pouvait traduire ces symboles, le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir demander au néo-gothique de venir le déchiffrer et cela n'enchanta guère Tony.

- Captain ! Vous voulez vous rendre utile ? Soyez sympa et allez me chercher la tête de bouc.

Steve n'aimait pas que Tony lui donne des ordres mais il était content qu'on lui donne enfin quelque chose à faire. Il ne se fit pas prier et partit à la recherche de Loki.

Tony se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, ces symboles allaient le rendre fou. Banner regarda le dieu et vit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé vous aussi…Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Bruce  
- En effet… J'ai assisté à une scène assez blessante. C'est encore à cause de mon frère.  
- Vraiment ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Tony, soudainement intéressé par la conversation.  
- Eh bien, après la dispute qu'il y a eut lors de la réunion, l'agent Weaver avait essayé de parler avec Loki. Mais il l'a énervé au point qu'elle ne puisse plus retenir sa colère...

Tony et Banner se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux que Loki pouvait être énervant, et il ne voyait pas en quoi cette scène était blessante. Thor soupira avant de reprendre.

- Elle a cogné du poing dans le mur…  
- Oh ! S'exclamèrent-ils  
- L'agent Weaver avait l'air déçu par Loki. Comme s'il elle avait cru en lui. Elle a eu tord…

Clint et Natacha firent alors leur entrer dans la salle.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on a vu… déclara Clint

Thor se retourna surpris, comme les deux scientifiques. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il parle de la même chose qu'eux.

- Comment ça ? demanda Thor  
- Quand nous sommes passez devant la chambre de Loki, on a entendu des cris… continua Natacha  
- Des cris ?! Il a essayé de l'attaquer ? demanda Tony Stark légèrement inquiet.  
- Oh non loin de là ! répondit Clint.

La réponse ne rassurait pas vraiment leurs interlocuteurs. Qu'est ce que Loki aurait-il pu faire à l'agent Weaver ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Thor encore plus inquiet.  
- Quand on a ouvert la porte, on les a trouvé tous les deux à terre. Il faisait une bataille de polochon…

Les visages de trois hommes se décomposèrent. Ils étaient tous bouches-bée. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette tournure. Tous les trois venait de prendre une douche froide. Natacha et Clint eurent un grand sourire en voyant leur visage.

- Comment ça ? Il était en train de jouer ensemble ?! Alors que juste avant, elle était à deux doigts de le gifler ?!  
- C'est ça ! répondit Clint  
- Mais je crois que vous avez raison, continua Natacha, Il y a un lien qui s'est formé entre eux. Kimberley lui fait confiance mais j'ai peur qu'elle se trompe et que cela lui fasse très mal quand elle verra qu'elle homme, Loki est réellement.  
- Je veillerais personnellement à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Déclara Thor.  
La Veuve Noir fit une petite mine mais se força de sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait le geste.  
- C'est étrange le lien qu'ils ont. Continua Clint. On dirait que plus ils s'embrouillent, plus ils se rapprochent.

Le silence pris alors place. Ils étaient tous debout, les yeux dans le vide et réfléchissaient à ces mots. Soudain Captain revint avec Loki accompagné de Kim.

- On m'a demandé ? fit alors Loki avec un grand sourire

Kim lui offrit un petit coup de coude dans les cotes pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Kim  
- On aimerait bien que le néo-gothique nous traduise ça… répondit Stark

Loki et Kim s'approchèrent du bureau et observèrent les symboles. Quand Loki les vit, il fronça les sourcils et fit place à un visage inquiet. Kim le remarqua et posa une main sur l'épaule du dieu. Ce geste fut remarqué par tout le monde dans la pièce, qui s'échangeait des regards interrogateur. Comment leur relation avait-elle put changer si vite ? Kim regarda Loki avec un peu d'inquiétude.

- Tu peux les traduire ?  
- Oui, mais…  
- S'il te plait.

Le dieu n'avait pas eu le temps de protester. Kim le suppliait du regard. Il l'avait déçu la dernière fois, au point qu'elle avait mis son poing dans le mur. Il venait à peine de se réconcilier et il s'entendait bien avec elle. Ils se tutoyaient à présent. Tout allait bien et il ne voulait pas décevoir Kim à nouveau alors il obéit.

- C'est écrit « Ce n'est qu'un échauffement ».


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9  
Moment décisif

''Ce n'est qu'un échauffement ''

Le soleil traversa doucement les rideaux et vint caresser la joue de Loki. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux avec difficulté. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'étira dans son lit. Une journée s'était écoulée. Une journée depuis qu'il avait été bannis, une journée passée sur Midgard et étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le dieu s'assit au bord du lit et regarda par la fenêtre. La veille, il avait eu une rude journée. D'abord exilé, puis arrêter, il s'était disputé, s'en était voulu, s'était réconcilié, et avait même fini par aider ses ennemis. Aujourd'hui il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. C'était étrange pour lui, qui normalement, ne pensait qu'a son bien personnel. S'il n'avait pas rencontré cette femme, peut être serait-il déjà loin. Mais un lien inexplicable les unissait. Loki ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
Quand il avait vu Kimberley pour la première fois, il n'avait rien ressentit de spécial, mais dès que cette jeune femme avait essayé de faire connaissance, il avait été touché. C'était la première à s'être intéressé à lui. La seule et l'unique qui avait tenté de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ces horribles actes. Puis il s'était disputé avec elle, au point qu'elle ne puisse plus se contrôler et qu'elle se fasse mal. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur. Pourtant, il avait tué un nombre immense de personnes sans éprouver de remords et là, le simple fait de l'avoir vu si triste et déçue, l'avait blessé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? demanda-t-il pour lui-même. La Terre ne me fait pas du bien …  
Il soupira et se frotta le front avant de se lever. Loki se dirigea vers le salon. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Kim, endormit sur le canapé, couverte d'une simple couverture. Elle était restée là toute la nuit pour rédiger son rapport, elle s'était endormi son dossier à la main. Loki se rapprocha doucement et avec l'élégance d'un chat. Il regarda la jeune femme encore endormis et eu un petit sourire. Il l'a trouvait vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle avait l'air si paisible.  
Presque inconsciemment, Loki prit la couverture et la remonta jusqu'aux épaules de Kimberley. La jeune femme sentit une présence, alors elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit le visage de Loki qui lui souriait, elle trouvait ça mignon qu'il vienne la réveiller en douceur. Elle lui sourit à son tour et sentit ses joues rougir.  
- Hey ! Bonjour ! murmura-t-elle en s'étirant.  
- Bonjour. Tu as dormis ici ?  
- Oui, j'ai travaillé tard et me suis endormi ici.  
Loki lui sourit et se leva. Il se dirigea de nouveaux dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure sur le radioréveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il affichait huit heures et quart. Il était tôt, assez pour que le dieu s'habille correctement. Il ne pouvait pas garder toujours les mêmes vêtements mais il n'avait plus de magie pour se vêtir en un claquement de doigt. Il devait donc fouiller dans son placard. Heureusement, il y trouva des vêtements à son gout. Il enfila une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Il était prêt, ou presque. Il manquait quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Kim entra dans la chambre alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir.  
- Ouah ! La classe !  
- Merci. Ça me change de mes vêtements d'origine !  
- C'est vrai et ça te va très bien ! Tu viens déjeuner ?  
- Euh, oui j'arrive.  
Kim sourit à cette réponse. Le dieu avait-il déjà pris un petit déjeuner ? L'hésitation de Loki faisait sourire Kimberley, elle faisait découvrir ses habitudes au dieu, il apprenait à vivre comme un humain et cela pouvait être amusant par moment. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la petite cuisine de l'appartement suivi de Loki. Elle se plaça derrière le bar et regarda le dieu.  
- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Thé ? Café ? Jus de fruits ?  
Loki la regarda d'un air étrange. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi prendre et ne connaissait pas les boissons humaines, il s'attendait au pire.  
- Quelque chose qui m'aidera à rester éveillé…  
- Tu as mal dormis ?  
- Je suis loin de mon chez moi… Et ça fait un moment que je n'arrive pas a fermez l'œil…  
Kim lui tendit un café et pris le sien. Le calme s'était réinstallé. Les deux individus ce regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux de façon timide.  
Loki avait remarqué que leur relation avait changé en peu de temps. Il se tutoyait à présent et il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Loki n'avait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait un jour, avoir une amie. Il avait toujours été seul et isolé des autres alors avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, tout cela malgré ce qu'il a fait à la Terre et à son frère, lui paraissait impossible. Il était perplexe et cela ce voyait. Kim le remarqua. Décidément, il ne contrôler plus ses sentiments, la Terre le bouleversait vraiment.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas le café, c'est ça ?  
- Non ! Ce breuvage est très bon, ce n'est pas ça. Lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire peu convaincant.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Loki soupira longuement, devait-il lui dire ?  
- Je subis beaucoup de changement en ce moment… Je me sens différent et faible…  
- Mais tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, tu le sais… Je sens bien que tu es perturbé par quelque chose. Dis-moi.  
- Je… disons que … Bon d'accord. Tu veux savoir ? Depuis que je suis sur cette planète, je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions, mes sentiments. Je me sens vulnérables. Il y aussi le fait que je ressens de nouvelles sensation, inconnues pour moi auparavant.  
Kimberley écoutait, elle était intéressée par ce qu'il disait. Quand il mentionna le fait de ressentir de nouveaux sentiments, elle leva un sourcil.  
- Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que je passais mes journées à faire des batailles de polochon sur Asgard ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
Kim lui rendit son sourire.  
- Tu es ma première amie. La Terre me déstabilise. Etre humain c'est être faible ! Jamais je ne me serais confié comme ça ! A personne !  
- Loki… Ta situation n'est pas forcément la cause de ces nouvelles sensations ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas toi aussi avoir des amis ? Personne ne devrait rester seul. La solitude est le sentiment le plus horrible qu'un Homme puisse ressentir… Pourquoi tu t'inflige tout ça ?  
Encore un fois, Loki avait l'air désarmé face à cette question. Kim le remarqua, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas révélé. Chaque fois que Kimberley se rapprochait du sujet, Loki se refermait sur lui-même. Que lui était-il arrivé ?  
- J'ai mes raisons… répondit simplement le dieu  
Kim continua son café silencieusement. Elle observait Loki de la tête aux pieds. Loki lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
- Tu sais, ce costume te va très bien mais il te manque quelque chose.  
- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?  
- Une cravate.  
- Alors on va y remédier !  
Loki termina son café en une seule gorgé et partis dans sa chambre pour mettre une cravate. Kim, le sourire moqueur aux lèvres, posa les tasses dans l'évier et se prépara à quitter la pièce pour se rendre utile ailleurs. Une minute plus tard, Loki rentra dans le salon, un horrible nœud à la place de sa cravate.  
- Comment arrivez-vous à faire ce nœud ?  
Kim se retourna et vit Loki en train de se débattre avec sa cravate. Elle éclata de rire et s'approcha du dieu.  
- On est en difficulté ? Ironisa-t-elle.  
- Ne te moque pas de moi !  
- Sans magie tu n'es plus bon à grand-chose ! Laisse-moi faire.  
Kimberley posa la main sur le torse de Loki pour qu'il arrête de s'acharner sur cette pauvre cravate. Avec des doigts délicats, elle défit lentement le nœud que le dieu avait tenté de nouer. Elle ajusta le tissu sur le cou de l'homme et noua lentement et avec application la cravate. Loki ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Elle était si proche de lui et ses doigts sur sa poitrine lui firent tout oublier. Plus rien autour de lui n'existait, il était ailleurs. Leurs respirations étaient calmes et régulières. Kim leva la tête et croisa le regard du dieu. Elle ne put s'en détaché. Tout les deux, si proche l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était un moment magique.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Les deux jeune gens sursautèrent et tournèrent vivement la tête vers la porte. Qui pouvait bien encore les déranger ? Cette fois-ci, c'était Captain America qui venait les déranger pendant leur moment de complicité. Il était essoufflé et avait l'air affolé. Dans les couloirs, des agents s'activaient et courait dans tous les sens. Kim comprit qu'elle allait devoir passer à l'action.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle  
- Le Nouveau Mexique ce fait attaqué ! Nous pensons que c'est notre ennemi.  
Kim prit soudainement un air sérieux. Elle se retourna vers Loki et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Bon écoute moi. C'est très important. Je sais que tu as reconnu la voix. Il faut que tu me dises qui c'est !  
Son ton n'avait pas été agressif, elle avait dit ça avec calme et respect. Mais son regard suppliait Loki de lui répondre. Celui-ci se souvint alors de son poing dans le mur. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à aider de simple mortels, lui qui, un an plus tôt, voulais tous les tué. Que devait-il faire ? Il prit la main de Kim, elle portait encore le bandage. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et se fit la promesse de ne plus la décevoir.  
- Il s'appelle Malekith.  
Elle se tourna vers Captain pour qu'il transmette l'information, ce qu'il fit immédiatement en se dirigeant dans le couloir. Kim posa sa main sur la joue de Loki et lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
- Merci.  
Elle quitta la pièce suivit du dieu pour rejoindre Nick Fury qui essayait déjà de géré la situation. Les Avengers partirent, près pour passer à l'attaque.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_ _Affrontement direct_

_'' Les Avengers partirent, près pour passer à l'attaque''_

Kimberley arriva dans la salle des commandes. Elle était suivie de Loki, qui semblait légèrement déstabilisé. Kim, elle, ne fit pas attention aux agents qui couraient dans tous les sens, et se dirigea vers Nick Fury. Celui-ci, donnait des ordres à chaque agent et des instructions dans son oreillette.

- Allez s'y Stark.

Kim vit alors un Jet qui s'envolait. Elle comprit immédiatement que c'était les Avengers qui allaient sur les lieux de l'attaque.

- Monsieur, pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec las Avengers ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de vous ici, agent Weaver.

- Mais je serais plus utile sur le terrain !

- Non, vous rester ici ! Et veillez à ce qu'il ne touche à rien. Ajouta-t-il en désignant Loki.

- Bien monsieur…

Kim alla se placer à coté de l'agent Hill pour suivre l'assaut mené par les Avengers. Elle croisa les bras et montra un air renfrogné ce qui amusa Loki. Celui ci restait a l'écart et observait tous ce qui ce passait autour de lui.

Du côté des Avengers, le jet venait de se poser à terre. Les héros sortirent aussitôt pour évaluer la situation et apparemment, elle était plutôt grave. Tous les héros se mirent en rang et levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Celui ci devenait noir comme la cendre, le vent commençait à se lever et les nuages étaient plus bas qu'à l'ordinaire. Natacha Romanoff, impressionnée par ce spectacle, avait la bouche entre-ouverte, quand elle s'en aperçut, elle la ferma aussitôt et se traita mentalement d'idiote.

- Bon... On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- On fait comme d'habitude, répondit Stark, on écrase tout et on sort vainqueurs.

Natacha haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Tony lui même n'avait pas été convaincu par ses propre mots. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Captain America. Après tout, c'était lui le tout premier Vengeur.

- le soucis, c'est que notre ennemi nous est totalement inconnu. Déclara Steve toujours hypnotisé par le ciel.

- on sait qu'il s'appelle Malekith et qu'il ne vient pas d'ici, c'est suffisant non ? Demanda Banner légèrement stressé à l'idée de se changer en monstre vert.

- Thor, que savez-vous de ce Malekith ? Continua Steve Rogers

Le dieu ne comprit pas immédiatement la question, en fait, il n'écoutait pas car il cherchait quelque chose du regard. Quand il comprit enfin que c'était à lui que l'on parlait, il parut comme ailleurs.

- c'est un elfe noir. Il est un ennemi redoutable car il est expert dans l'art de l'illusion. Il n'a aucune pitié, il se servira de vos peur les plus intimes et jouera avec nous.

- bon, en gros, on a un Loki numéro 2 à vaincre. Ça va aller ! Ironisa Stark.

- ne plaisantez pas avec ça Homme de Métal ! Il est bien plus redoutable. Loki, lui même, en parle avec crainte.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un événement impressionnant. En plein milieu du désert, une énorme tornade noir comme le ciel venait de se former. Un tourbillon de fumée noire, impressionnant. Tout les habitants de la petite ville sortirent de chez eux pour admirer avec terreur ce qu'il ce passait. Peu à peu, le tourbillon rétrécissait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. À la place, une silhouette sombre apparut. Avec plus d'attention, on pouvait deviner que c'était Malekith, en personne cette fois ci, qui venait battre les Avengers.

Tout les héros était figés sur place, bouche bées. Ils étaient impressionnés par cette entrée plus que théâtrale. Captain America secoua la tête pour se ramener à la réalité.

- bon, à l'attaque !

Sur ces mots, tous avancèrent pour rejoindre le sorcier. Tous, sauf Thor. Quand Steve remarqua son absence à ses côtés, il se retourna.

- que faite vous ?

- je dois retrouver Jane et m'assurer quelle est en sécurité. Allez s'y, je vous rejoindrai.

Le soldat n'insista pas et continua sa marche. Arrivé à moins d'un mettre de l'elfe, les Avengers s'arrêtèrent. Le silence fit place. À vrai dire, personne ne savait comment réagir. Ils n'allait pas venir devant le sorcier, la bouche en cœur et lui demander de se rendre. Même Stark était à cours de sarcasmes. Mais le sorcier leur évita le ridicule et se manifesta en premier. Il regarda lentement chaque personnage longuement dans les yeux. Cela les rendait mal à l'aise, c'était comme s'il essayait de rentrer dans leur esprit.

- ainsi dont, vous êtes venus m'arrêter. Pas de chance pour vous, ce n'ai pas prévu.

- ah bon ? Oh c'est pas grave, on peut repasser demain si ça vous arrange. Déclara Tony avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Natasha et Clint se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux aux ciel.

- vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous faisiez un groupe de héros pathétique ?

- assez discuté ! Je suis à peu près sur que vous ne vous rendrez pas, alors défendez-vous ! Déclara Steve

L'elfe plissa légèrement ses yeux noirs et afficha un léger sourire satisfait.

- Comme tu voudra... Déclara-t-il en lançant un sort puissant sur Captain America.

Le soldat eu juste le temps de se protéger avec son bouclier. Tout le monde fut surpris quand il fut projeter un mettre plus loin, le sort avait été très puissant pour une petite boule d'énergie.

Stark fit descendre son casque sur son visage et s'éleva dans les airs. Clint arma une flèche à son arc et se plaça de tel sorte à facilité son tir. Captain se remit de ce vol plané et se plaça aux côtés de la Veuve Noire et du docteur Banner qui sentait l'heure de la transformation très proche. L'elfe noir ne bougea pas mais il décida de rusé pour ralentir les Avengers et puis, s'il fallait les exterminer, autant le faire en s'amusant ! Une multitude de clones apparurent tout autour des héros. Il y en avez de toutes sorte à vrai dire. Des grands, des petits, des plus agile et rapide, d'autres plus lourds et maladroits.

Et c'est Stark qui ouvrit le feu. Il tira plusieurs fois sur trois elfes noir mais ils ressortirent de la fumée des projectiles indemne. Cela ne leur avait rien fait. Quand les Avengers le découvrir, ils furent tous étonnés. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser déstabiliser, alors chaque Avengers se mît à attaquer les clones.

Banner se transforma en Hulk mais il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que les clones lui sautèrent dessus. Ces elfes noirs n'était peut être pas très effrayants mais ils était très coriaces. Hulk était recouvert de petits hommes noirs et n'arrivait pas a s'en défaire.

La Veuve Noire se battait contre un petit groupe d'elfes, mais les coups qu'elle leur faisait subir n'avait pas l'air de les affaiblir ou de leur faire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. La jeune femme avait l'impression de se battre contre un punching-ball et se fatiguait vite.

L'œil de Faucon jonglait entre la bataille au corps à corps et son arcs et ses flèches. Il tirait sur tous se qui ce rapprochait trop de ses équipiers et se battait contre ce qui se rapprochait trop de lui. Mais les flèches avait beau sembler faire plus de dégâts, l'archer se retrouvait trop vite encerclé et lui aussi commençait à se fatiguer.

Iron Man volait et lançait toutes ses munitions sur les créatures. Pour l'homme de fer, ses projectiles semblait faire reculer quelques elfes mais se n'était un succès non plus de son coté. Alors qu'il s'occupait d'un elfes assez robuste, deux plus petits lui sautaient dessus et lui attrapèrent les jambes. Sous l'effet de la surprise et du poids des créatures, qui étaient plus lourdes qu'elle en avaient l'air, Iron Man était ramener vers le sol. Il mît toute l'énergie qu'il pût dans ses booster mais le poids était trop lourds et d'autres elfes venait s'accrocher à lui. Ses boosters étaient sur le point de lâcher.

Captain America, lui, n'avait d'autres choix que de se battre aux corps à corps. Il lançait son bouclier pour ralentir quelques elfes mais il n'arrivait pas a les combattre. Le soldat mettait toutes ses forces pour envoyer valser les créatures mais il avait l'impression quelle étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il se fatiguait vite et n'arrivait plus à esquiver les coups.

Les Avengers étaient en difficultés et étaient sur le point d'échouer quand le tonner se mît à gronder dans le ciel. Ce n'était autres que Thor qui arrivait dans les airs grâce à son marteau. Le dieu frappa de toutes ses forces Mjolnir sur le sol. Cela créa une onde de choc et tout le monde fut projeté à terre. Malekith se releva, le sourire aux lèvres.

- enfin un adversaire digne de ma grandeur !

Thor ne fit pas attention à ses paroles et se jeta sur l'elfe. Mais la créature diabolique ne l'entendait pas comme cela. Il voulait s'amuser et montrer sa puissance. Thor essayait de lui faire goutter son marteau mais l'elfe prenait un malin plaisir à disparaître et réapparaître plus loin. Le dieu commençait a perdre son calme. C'est alors qu'à la grande surprise des héros, l'elfe fit apparaître de la fumée tout autour de lui et disparut avec ses clones. Avant sa disparition, il avait prononcé quelques mots "amicales" pour les Avengers.

- Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes pathétique et impuissant. Vous périrez tous !

Puis son rire démoniaque retentit au milieu du désert. Ce fut soudain le calme. Les héros se relevèrent les uns après les autres, fatiguer et impressionnés par la disparition de leur ennemi qui apparemment, aimait les sorties théâtrales.

Clint aida Natacha qui peinait à se relever et à reprendre son souffle. Stark essayait de se relever malgré le poids de son armure.

- Alors voilà ? c'est tout ? Se plaignit Banner redevenu lui même mais très peu habillé.

- il nous nargue... Répondit Thor presque pour lui même.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Clint

- Il faut qu'on retourne au SHIELD. Fury doit pouvoir nous aidez à mettre au point un plan. Déclara Tony.

Sa proposition en étonna plus d'un. Depuis quand il travaillait en accord avec le SHIELD ?

- Stark a raison, continua Steve. Il faut qu'on fasses un rapport et qu'on trouve les failles de ce Malekith. Il est puissant, ça nous l'avons vu et quelque chose me dit que le vaincre ne sera pas facile.

Tout le monde acquiesça et rentra a la base du SHIELD. Tout le personnel semblait serein et professionnel comme d'habitude mais chacun était terrifié à l'idée d'être attaquer par un être plus fort que les Avengers, les seuls a pouvoir les sauver.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11  
Difficultés apparentes

"Chacun était terrifié à l'idée d'être attaquer par un être plus fort que les Avengers. "

- Monsieur, ils sont là.  
Nick Fury avait attendu pendant deux heures le retour des Avengers avec impatience et angoisse. Quand un agent l'avait averti de leur arrivée, Nick se dirigea vers les hangars d'un bon pas. Kimberley regarda Maria Hill d'un air interrogateur et apparemment elle se posait autant de questions qu'elle. Hill se mit à suivre Fury et essayait de le rattraper alors Kimberley se mit à trottiner pour les rejoindre suivi de Loki.  
Les Avengers sortaient un à un de leur Jet. Nick Fury fit une entrée fracassante en ouvrant les portes avec force. Visiblement, il était énervé. Il arriva et se plaça devant les héros, juste derrière eux l'agent Hill venait d'arriver et se plaça un peu en retrait derrière son supérieur tandis que Kim et Loki décidèrent de rester plus discret et ne passèrent que la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Ce monstre vous a fait passer pour de simples débutants ! cria Fury.  
- oh, on se calme ! On... commença Tony mais Captain le coupa pour l'empêcher de dire des bêtises  
- On l'a sous-estimé... il est plus fort qu'il ne nous le laisse croire.  
- il n'est pas pour autant imbattable !  
- C'est un sorcier puissant, on ne peut pas le battre aussi facilement que vous le voudriez ! rétorqua Thor  
- Il nous empêche de l'atteindre directement, il nous lâche des clones pour nous occuper... déclara Natacha en réfléchissant a haute voix.  
- J'ai surtout l'impression que c'est pour s'amuser... fit remarqué Stark.  
- Peu être, mais en attendant nos attaque ne leur ont rien fait. Ils sont comme invincibles, continua Barton.  
Un rire pathétique se fit alors entendre dans la pièce. Toutes les conversations qui se transformaient en disputes cessèrent immédiatement et tout le monde se retourna. Kim venait de se rendre compte que c'était le rire de Loki qui avait interrompu les discutions. Quand tout le monde se retourna vers eux, elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna brusquement la tête vers le dieu. Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Chuchota-t-elle.  
Le dieu lui lança un regard amusé. En effet, il s'amusait bien devant la conversation ridicule à laquelle il assistait et il aimait la réaction de Kimberley. Il se retourna vers les héros, toujours avec son air amusé.  
- Oh mais je vous en prie ! Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi.  
A ce moment, Kim ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était censé surveillez le dieu et celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs.  
- Peut être avez-vous des remarques à partager avec nous ? demanda Fury avant de lancer un regard noir a Kim. Celle-ci pria pour que le dieu ne réponde pas et se fasse tout petit, mais bien évidement, la tentation était trop forte pour résister.  
- Eh bien, voyez-vous, Malekith est un sorcier et il est l'être le plus puissant des neuf royaumes et le plus redouté aussi. Alors je doute que votre petit club de héros puisse y changer quelque chose.  
Le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait donnait envie à Kimberley de le frapper. Elle ne supportait pas quand il faisait ça.  
- La façon dont le dit mon frère est déplaisante mais il n'a pas tout a fait tord ! déclara le dieu du tonnerre.  
Fury se retourna vers Thor, surpris comme Loki. Il n'aurait jamais envisagé cette tournure des événements. Son frère qui était d'accord avec lui ? Malekith avait dut frapper trop fort sur le casque.  
- On ne peut pas le vaincre ainsi ! Il faut mettre au point un plan d'attaque pour que, une fois le moment venu, on frappe où ça fait le plus mal.  
Loki avait l'air de plus en plus étonné et bouche-bée, Kim remarqua son expression. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.  
- Qu'est qu'il y a ? T'en fait une tête ! Chuchota-t-elle.  
- Le monde ne doit plus tourner rond...  
- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?  
- Mon frère est d'accord avec moi et il prend le temps de faire un plan d'attaque au lieu de foncer tête baissée !  
Loki tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que celle-ci se mette à retenir un fou rire. Loki d'abord surpris, mis peu de temps à la rejoindre dans son fou rire. Nick Fury ne semblait pas apprécier la complicité qu'avait Kim avec le dieu et il le lui fit comprendre en lui jetant un regard noir. L'agent Weaver se calma et retourna dans la chambre de Loki.  
Après avoir discuté pendant plus d'une heure avec les Avengers, Nick Fury donna l'ordre de se rendre au QG du S.H.I.E.L.D qui se trouvait à New York. Ainsi, ils pourraient faire plus facilement des recherches concernant Malekith. Se trouver sur l'héliporteur en plein milieu de l'océan n'était pas pratique pour rechercher des informations.  
Le lendemain, tout l'équipage de l'héliporteur se trouvait à New York, plus précisément au QG du S.H.I.E.L.D. De l'extérieur cela ne ressemblait qu'à un immense building, comme la plupart des immeubles de la ville.  
Quand on arrive dans le hall, on se croirait dans un immeuble regroupant de nombreux hommes d'affaire. Tout le hall était dans les tons gris, plusieurs horloges indiquant l'heure de différent pays étaient accroché derrière le grand guichet qui trônait dans le hall.  
Les Avengers étaient impressionnés par la grandeur du bâtiment et par la qualité du camouflage. Ils montèrent à l'étage et chacun se dispersèrent pour commencer les recherches.  
Tony Stark commença par visiter sa chambre peu confortable à son goût et à appeler Pepper avant d'interroger J.A.R.V.I.S sur l'elfe.  
Banner cherchait sur ses ordinateurs des matières liquides ou gazeuses assez fortes pour affaiblir Malekith.  
Clint et Natacha s'entraînaient au combat dans une salle mis à leur disposition.  
Les autres, cherchait dans la bibliothèque de la ville. Thor cherchait un livre dans les étagères depuis un bon moment, sans pour autant en lire un.  
Steve avait pris une dizaine de livres à côté de lui et les feuilletait avec attention.  
Kimberley était installée deux tables plus loin avec Loki. Elle, lisait attentivement les livres sur la mythologie nordique. Lui, avait trouvé un roman qu'il ne cessait de commenter. Kim répondait à ses questions et Loki aux siennes. Ils restèrent tous à chercher des livres pendants plus de deux heures. Thor avait abandonné le premier. Puis ce fut Steve. Il restait encore trois bonne heures avant la fermeture de l'établissement alors Kim décida de rester.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12  
Une lueur d'espoir  
Il restait encore trois bonne heures avant la fermeture de l'établissement alors Kim décida de rester.

La jeune femme était plongée dans ses livres. Elle lisait attentivement. Malgré son sérieux elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever la tête de temps à autre pour observer Loki. Elle n'avait pas lu grand chose à son sujet. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas le but de sa recherche mais aussi parce qu'on ne faisait que le mentionner.  
Dans tous les livres qu'elle avait lus, on parlait beaucoup de Thor, d'Odin et des autres personnes importantes des neufs royaumes. Les autres personnes importantes ? Loki n'en ferait pas partie ? Kim venait de se poser une question qui, elle le savait, n'aurait pas de réponse. Elle décida tout de même d'essayer. Loki étant devenu son ami, il ne pouvait plus se montrer agressif comme la première fois. Elle posa alors son livre ouvert devant elle et regarda le dieu. Celui-ci, leva les yeux de son livre pour la regarder.  
- pourquoi ne parle-t-on pas de toi dans ces livres ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- comment ça ? Répondit-il sans vraiment s'intéresser à la conversation.  
- ce sont des livres sur la mythologie nordique. On parle de Thor, d'Odin et de plein d'autres personnes et créatures mais toi, toi on ne fait que te mentionner. Aucune explication, biographie ou légendes. Pourquoi ?  
Comme agacé, le dieu ferma son livre, se redressa sur sa chaise et fit face à la jeune femme. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.  
- je ne suis pas dans ses livres car je ne suis pas un héros. Par contre, tu devrais chercher chez les méchants. Avec une telle réputation, je devrais y être.  
Il lui adressa un faible sourire avant de baisser son regard sur le livre.  
- Loki, je ne plaisante pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé trop fort.  
Elle aurait pu continuer mais elle remarqua que Loki avait froncé les sourcils en regardant le livre.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle  
Loki prit le livre qui était devant la jeune femme et le retourna vers lui. Il le regarda attentivement, toujours les sourcils froncés.  
- Tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant au sujet de Malekith, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non, rien qui pourrait nous servir.  
Elle se demandait pourquoi Loki avait changé de comportement soudainement. Elle le regardait. Il était concentrer sur le livre, ses yeux émeraudes parcourait les lignes lentement et une mèches de cheveux lui tombait sur le front. Kimberley l'observa longuement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait. C'est vrai, elle souriait car elle le trouvait beau et quoi qu'on puisse dire sur lui, elle ne le trouvait pas dangereux. Loki la fit sortir de ses pensées.  
- il y a beaucoup d'illustrations, la plupart son des gravures.  
- oui, et alors ?  
- c'est graver dans la langue des elfes. Cette langue n'est connue que par très peu de personnes, donc elles ne sont pas traduites dans vos livres.  
- mais toi tu peux les traduire.  
- exact.  
- et tu pense que la solution à nos problèmes se trouve dans ses gravures ?  
- on peut toujours vérifier !  
Kim se mît à le regarder de façon énigmatique. Loki se mît à sourire, amuser par son regard.  
- Tu es quelqu'un de très compliquer à comprendre, tu sais.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Et bien, c'est peut être parce qu'un an plus tôt, tu voulais tous nous tuer et maintenant, tu nous aide de ton plein gré.  
Le dieu se mît à rire doucement. Kim aimait ce rire. Elle ne l'avait entendu que rarement mais à chaque fois, elle le trouvait doux et rassurant.  
En tant qu'agent du SHIELD, Kimberley prit tous les livres concernant leur recherches et Loki et elle rentrèrent au QG.  
Bien entendu les deux personnages ne passèrent pas inaperçus avec leur vingtaine de livre dans les bras. Tous ceux qui croisaient leur chemin se retournaient pour les observer. Le duo décida de travailler dans une salle de réunion, peu utilisé et calme. A ce moment Nick Fury passait devant la salle. Il aperçut son agent et son ennemi avec des piles de livre entasser sur la table, il s'arrêta sur son chemin et se mît à réfléchir. Avait-il bien vu ? Il fit deux pas en arrière et regarda mieux dans la pièce. Il y vit Kim et Loki entrain de trier des piles de livres sur une table et malgré la masse de travail, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Nick entra et se plaça derrière Kim avant de prendre la parole.  
- que faites-vous ? Demanda Nick.  
Kim sursauta à la voix de son supérieur et se retourna pour lui répondre.  
- nous avons fait des recherches sur ce Malekith et nous... Enfin je veux dire Loki pense avoir trouvé une piste sérieuse.  
Kimberley avait précisé que c'était Loki qui avait trouvé cette idée dans l'espoir d'apaiser les conflits qu'il y avait entre Loki et le reste du monde. Fury fronça les sourcils et demanda à son agent de la suivre dehors. Ils s'éloigneront de Loki pour qu'il n'étende pas la conversation.  
- agent Weaver, j'apprécie le travail que vous nous fournissez mais je n'apprécie pas les rapports que vous entretenez avec le sujet Loki.  
Kim leva discrètement les yeux au ciel quand elle entendit le mot sujet. Loki n'était qu'un objet à leurs yeux.  
- je ne fais que le surveiller. Répondit-elle spontanément.  
- vous vous rapprocher bien trop de lui.  
- nous devons rester ensemble pour un bon moment alors on a appris à faire connaissance.  
-vous avez l'air d'oublier que ce n'est pas un homme et qu'il a tué de millier de personnes.  
- vous ne le connaissez pas. Il a besoin qu'on l'écoute. Il ne nous a pas envahit sans raison. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait de mal à rire de temps à autre ensemble !  
- agent Weaver ! Les relations que vous entretenez avec Loki ne plaisent pas au SHIELD, vous êtes un agent en mission de surveillance. Comportez-vous comme un agent responsable et cessez tout lien autre que professionnel avec l'ennemi.  
Kim acquiesça et retourna voir Loki. Il l'interrogea sur la conversation mais elle n'osa pas lui idée les raisons de cet entretiens alors elle prétexta qu'elle recevait des informations sur ces mission précédentes.  
Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Loki avait commencé sa traduction. Kim n'étant pas utile, s'était installé en face de lui pour l'observer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kim n'arrivait plus à cacher son ennui. Loki le vit et lui proposa de se rendre utile ailleurs.  
- j'ai pour mission de te surveiller, répondit-elle.  
- tu à peur que je m'enfui ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
Kim baissa les yeux avec un léger soupir.  
- oui, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée.  
- je te promets que je resterais sagement ici. La rassura-t-elle avec un beau sourire. Tu ne va pas rester la à m'observer pendant des heures durant ?  
- dans ce cas ! Je vais me balader, je reviendrais dans environ une heure.  
Kimberley s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière elle. Loki se remit à ses traductions en réfléchissant. Il était seul et sans surveillance. C'était le moment rêvé pour s'enfuir mais il n'en avait aucunement envie. Kim se promenait dans les couloirs quand elle croisa Thor. Elle le regarda, il était seul alors après avoir rapidement réfléchit elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle était bien décidée à obtenir les réponses à ses questions


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13  
Il était une fois  
"Elle était bien décidée à obtenir les réponses à ses questions."

Thor semblait s'ennuyer lui aussi. Et comme Kimberley, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de se promener dans les couloirs. Il avait l'air perdu dans se pensées. La jeune femme ce dépêcha de le rejoindre avant de le perdre de vue. Elle se plaça à sa hauteur et le fit un sourire quand il remarqua sa présence.  
- bonsoir agent Weaver. Vous aussi vous vous promenez ?  
- bonsoir Thor. Oui. A vrai dire j'aurais besoin de vous parlez... A propos de Loki.  
Le dieu arrêta sa marche quand elle prononça le nom de son frère. Il ne savait pas si cela était de bon augure.  
- vous a-t-il encore blessé ?  
- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai juste besoin de parler de lui avec vous. J'ai des questions qui restent sans réponses et j'espérais les trouver grâce à vous.  
- bien dans ce cas, je vous écoute.  
- non pas ici, allons parlez dans un endroit calme.  
Kim emmena Thor dans un endroit désert. Peu de personne connaissait ce coin du bâtiment. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et la jeune femme commença par s'expliquer.  
- c'est assez dure à expliquer. Je ne sais pas par ou commencer.  
- pourquoi voulez-vous parlez de Loki ? Demanda Thor pour qu'elle puisse commencer ses explications.  
- bon je crois que le mieux serait de tous vous expliquer depuis le début. Mais j'ai besoin que vous me promettiez de ne rien répéter à personne.  
-vous avez ma parole.  
- bien. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Loki, je le craignais comme tout le monde. Puis j'ai essayé d'apprendre à le connaître.  
-vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre à ce qu'on ma dit.  
- c'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup Loki.  
- Pardon ?! Thor était étonné. Il avait toujours pensé que le comportement de Kim était stratégique.  
-oui j'aime beaucoup Loki, je m'entends bien avec lui. On se comprend.  
- vous voulez dire que tu ça n'est pas votre rôle d'agent ? Vous aimez vraiment mon frère ?  
- oui. Je sais que ça peut paraître impossible quand on sait ce qu'il a fait mais comme je vous le disais, on a fait connaissance et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose ne va pas. Mais à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet il se renferme sur lui même. J'aimerais savoir ce qui la rendu si triste.  
Thor ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler les informations. Il venait d'apprendre que Kimberley ne craignait pas son frère mais au contraire l'apprécierait. Il savait aussi maintenant qu'il n'était plus le seul à se soucier du bien être de Loki. Ce qui le rassurait encore plus était de savoir que Kim avait compris que Loki n'était pas si méchant dans le fond. Il avait juste besoin d'attention.  
- Loki n'a pas eu un passé joyeux. Il a appris des choses sur lui qu'on lui avait cachées bien trop longtemps. Ça, mélangé à la jalousie permanente dont il faisait preuve à mon égard. Son âme n'a cessé de s'obscurcir.  
- racontez-moi. Insista Kim. Je veux l'aider mais je ne pourrais rien faire si vous ne me racontez rien.  
- je crois que c'est une peine perdue. Cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis donner cette mission. Jamais personne n'a réussit à le raisonner ni à le comprendre.  
- s'il vous plait. Je peux toujours essayer.  
Thor soupira longuement. Après tout. Il n'avait rien à perdre et si Kimberley s'entendait bien avec son frère, elle avait peu être plus de chance de le raisonner.  
- Loki a toujours été jaloux de moi. Sans doute parce notre père m'appréciait plus que lui. J'avais la reconnaissance de notre père et j'allais acquérir le pouvoir du trône.  
- il est si jaloux que ça ?  
- plus encore !  
- mais en a-t-il déjà parlé à votre père ? Je veux dire la-t-il déjà expliquer à quelqu'un ? S'est-il déjà confier ?  
- Loki n'a aucun ami. Il n'a jamais osé en parler et il ne pouvait se confier à personne car personne ne l'appréciait.  
Kim écoutait attentivement le récit de Thor. Son cœur se serra quand il lui avoua que Loki n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Cela confirmait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux mais maintenant, le fait de se dire qu'elle est la seule amie de Loki la ÉÉ dit triste.  
- plus tard il a appris qu'il n'était pas un Asgardien.  
- Pardon ? Loki n'est pas votre frère ?  
- non. Il a été adopté par Odin. En réalité, il est le fils d'un géant des glaces. Les pires ennemis d'Asgard. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose s'est détruit en lui.  
- mais c'est horrible !  
- en effet, mais plus rien ne le fait changer.  
-je comprends mieux son comportement à présent.  
- si vous comptez en parler avec lui, je vous en pris faites attention à vous. On ne sait pas comment il peut réagir.  
Kimberley remercia Thor de lui avoir consacré du temps et se prépara à s'en aller. Le dieu la rappela pour lui demander si Loki avait l'air honnête avec elle. Elle lui répondit qu'il l'était et qu'elle n'avait jamais doutée de sa sincérité.  
Sur le chemin de la salle de Réunion ou elle avait laissé Loki, son cœur se serra. Elle fut prise d'une certaines peur. Bien sur, elle craignait ne pas retrouver Loki à son retour. Mais celui ci lui avait donne sa parole et jusqu'à présent, elle l'avait toujours trouvé sincère. Elle arriva devant la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit. Kimberley fut soulager de voir le dieu assis à la table en train de travailler. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Loki se retourna brusquement vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
- qu'est ce qui te met de si bon humeur ? Demanda Kim, amusée.  
- je crois que ceci va te faire très plaisir. Répondit-il simplement.  
Il luit tendit un feuille ou il avait traduit des symboles. Kimberley la prit et la lu rapidement. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle ralentit sa lecture et commençait à écarquiller les yeux. La jeune femme leva soudainement la tête vers Loki. Le jeune homme semblait visiblement très fier de lui. Kimberley lui sauta au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Loki, surpris faillit tomber à la renverse et se laissa enlacer.  
Une minute plus tard, Kim et Loki déboulèrent dans la salle ou était présent tous les Avengers. Elle traversa la salle à fière allure et tendit brusquement le papier à son supérieur, Nick Fury en déclarant haut et fort « Nous avons la solution ! ». Tous se levèrent pour examiner le papier. Dessus il y avait écrit. « Malekith est faible face au fer ».


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapitre 14_**

**_Je serais toujours là_**

_''Malekith est faible face au fer ''_

**L**oki se réveilla avec un mal de tête qui le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il avait aussi mal au ventre mais pourquoi ? Il le savait pertinemment mais refusait de se l'avouer. Il était inquiet, inquiet pour Kimberley.

Hier soir, il avait trouvé la solution a ses problèmes et avait été la soumettre a Nick Fury. Le fait que Loki est trouvé que Malekith soit faible au contact du fer l'a laissé assez suspicieux. Il se méfiait de Loki, certes, mais il ne croyait pas beaucoup au point faible de son ennemi. Apres avoir longuement discuté, il en avait été convenu que les Avengers combattrais Malekith pendant que le SHIELD se débrouillerais pour trouver du fer en ébullition pour neutraliser l'elfe. Jusque là, Loki se moquait de ce qu'il allait ce passer, c'est quand il entendit que Kim allait combattre au coté des Avengers pour occuper Malekith que son estomac se retourna.

Il connaissait trop bien Malekith. Il ne l'avait jamais affronté mais sa réputation en disait long. Kimberley avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir sans blessures ou pire…

A la fin de cet entrevu, Loki avait longuement hésité à partager ses craintes avec la jeune femme. Mais une part au fond de lui, un reste de l'ancien Loki, avait prit le dessus et lui avait ordonné de garder son amour propre et de ne rien lui dire. Ce qui le gênait encore plus, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que Kim aussi avait quelque chose à lui avouer. Toute fois, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux et allèrent se coucher. C'est pour cela que ce matin, Loki ne se trouve pas dans son assiette. Il se leva et alla réveiller doucement Kimberley. Il aimait la réveiller en douceur, pour la voir encore endormis, les yeux pleins de rêves. Mais cette fois, quand il approcha de la porte de la chambre de Kimberley, il entendit sa voix. Elle avait l'air effrayée et parfois criait. Loki ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fut soulager de voir que Kim ne faisait qu'un cauchemar. Le dieu s'assit au bord du lit et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé. Quand elle vit Loki, elle se blottit dans ses bras pour oublier son cauchemar.

- Chut, ca va aller je suis là. Murmura-t-il en la berçant dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Elle avait l'air d'apprécier. Une fois apaisée elle se décolla du dieu pour le regarder avec un faible sourire.

- Je suis désolé, je… j'ai fait un cauchemar. Il avait l'ai r si réel… s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'a pas à t'expliquer, je comprends. C'est surement le stress qui te fait ça.

- Surement…

Loki lui proposa de déjeuner ensemble, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Cela lui permettrait d'oublier son cauchemar et de profiter de la compagnie avec Loki. Car elle le savait pertinemment, elle avait très peu de chance de revenir indemne de son combat. Et même si par chance elle survivait sans blessure mortelles, Loki ne pouvait pas rester éternellement sur Terre. Un jour ou l'autre il rentrerait chez lui et ca lui faisait peur. Elle essayait de profiter du temps qui leur restait mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au départ de son dieu, son cœur se serrait. Peu être qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et elle ne pourrait plus profiter des déjeuner en tête à tête, ou des batailles de polochons ou autre chamaillerie et de s conversations qui se terminait à pas d'heure. A tous ces souvenirs elle se mît à sourire tristement et Loki le vit.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- je repensais à tous ces moments qu'on a passés ensemble, et je me disais que ça aller me manquer.

- Te manquer ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- c'est évident ! En admettant que je survive à cette bataille, le SHIELD n'acceptera pas que l'on reste ensemble, cela ne leur plait pas. Ils te considèrent comme un homme dangereux qui ne peu plus changer et moi, je suis un agent qui leur ferait honte. Et ta famille, ils voudront sûrement que tu retourne à leurs côtes.

- je n'ai pas de famille... Répondit-il froidement.

- je sais, mais ils t'ont élevé et t'ont aimé comme leur fils.

Kim avait intentionnellement dit ces mots pour lui montrer qu'elle savait tout de son passé mais elle avait peur de sa réaction.

- comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il calmement contrairement à ce que Kim serait imaginé.

- j'ai parlé avec Thor...Avoua-t-elle, honteuse. Il ma tout raconter sur toi.

Loki soupira longuement et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et rapprocha son visage d'elle. Celle-ci n'osait pas le regarder alors habillement, il plaça un doigt sous son menton pour que son regard rencontre le sien. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Kimberley avait avoué ses pensées les plus profondes. Elle ne se l'était jamais avoué à elle même. Elle craignait la réaction du dieu. Elle pensait qu'il allait se moquer d'elle ou encore se fâcher. Mais il n'en fut rien. A la place il lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La jeune femme ne touchait plus terre. Les yeux fermer, elle savourait se baiser si tendre dont elle rêvait en secret. Son cœur battait la chamade mais elle se sentait tellement bien. La, blottit dans les bras de son dieu, échangeant le plus beau baiser. Loki se décolla délicatement de la jeune femme pour l'admirer. Il avait des étincelle dans les yeux et, il n'y avait aucun doute, il était heureux. Il enlaça alors Kim pour un long et tendre câlin.

- j'ai peur. Déclara-t-elle.

- je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur.

- je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Loki la regarda dans les yeux et y vit quelques larmes prêtent à couler. Il caressa sa joue et prononça la phrase qui fit oublier tout ses malheurs à Kimberley.

- je serais toujours la.

Elle lui sourit et se blottit encore plus dans ses bras. Elle se sentait rassurée et en sécurité. Loki, lui aussi se sentait tellement bien, quelqu'un l'aimait enfin pour ce qu'il était. Il avait trouvé celle qui pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, elle savait tout et n'était pas effrayer par sa vraie nature. Il n'avait qu'une seule crainte : se réveiller et découvrir que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve.

Tout était calme, ils ne bougeaient plus, Loki déposait des baisers sur les cheveux de Kimberley quand soudain une exploitions se fit entendre. Les murs et le sol tremblait, les fenêtres explosèrent. Loki eut le réflexe de tirer Kimberley à terre et de la protéger des débris.

La jeune femme repris ses esprits et son instinct d'agent reprit le dessus. Elle se le va et regarda dehors. La ville était attaquée par Malekith. Elle regarda Loki l'embrassa fortement avant se courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les Avengers. Loki lui se dirigea vers la salle principal du QG pour rejoindre Nick Fury pour pouvoir suivre l'intervention et gardez un œil sur Kimberley.

Tony Stark enfilait son armure, en quelques secondes il était prêt. A coté de lui Captain America et Thor étaient prêts et vérifiaient les derniers détails. Natacha, Clint et Kim s'équipaient de gadget et autres armes que le SHIELD avait conçut pour eux. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot. Ils avaient tous la peur au ventre. Malekith était redoutable et puissant.

Les Avengers était devant la porte du SHIELD et attendait le feu vert de Nick Fury pour agir. Loki était en retrait aux coté du colonel mais il regardait avec attention les écrans des agents.

- Allez y. Bonne chance. Déclara Fury.

Ils franchirent le seuil de la porte pour se retrouver dans la ville. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Il y avait des explosions à chaque coin de rue. La police et l'armé ce préparaient à riposter mais tous attendaient l'aide des héros. Alors que Kimberley allait accomplir sa première mission sérieuse et dangereuse. Quand elle se retrouva dehors elle ne vit qu'horreur et effroi.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre 15 _**

**_Passons à l'attaque _**

_''Quand elle se retrouva dehors elle ne vit qu'horreur et effroi. ''_

Les Avengers avaient déjà vu ce spectacle l'année dernière mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être effrayés. Pour Kimberley, cette sensation de terreur était nouvelle. Jamais, elle n'avait sentie son cœur battre si vite et si fort dans sa poitrine.

Captain America se retourna vers les héros pour leur soumettre son plan d'attaque.

- Nous allons faire des groupes. Hulk et Thor, vous allez nous débarrasser de ces elfes. Barton, Romanoff et Weaver, vous allez protéger les civils quant à Stark et moi, nous allons régler son compte à ce Malekith.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se séparèrent pour exécuter les ordres. Banner, ou plutôt Hulk, fonça vers le lot d'elfe qui venait d'apparaitre au milieu de la rue. Il ne leur laissa pas beaucoup de chance en se jetant sur eux. Thor, accompagné de Mjolnir, renvoyait ces êtres maléfiques d'où ils venaient. Le marteau était lancé et revenait sans cesse tel un boomerang.

Du coté des trois agents, on ne faisait que ce déplacer. Il fallait jouer entre tuer des ennemis et sauvé des civils. Kimberley se battait comme elle le pouvait, elle se donnait à fond pour se libérer et aller sauver des civils prisonnier de leur voiture. Natasha et Clint se battait en duo, échangeant leurs ennemis, se baissant pour laisser frapper l'autre. Ils étaient en totale harmonie.

Captain America et Iron Man essayaient de trouver la position de Malekith. Bien que les explosions émanaient de lui, ils ne parvenaient pas à le percevoir. Steve, au sol, cherchait à travers les vitres brisé des grands buildings. Tony, en vol, regardait sur les toits. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Iron Man le vit. Il le déclara dans son micro pour prévenir Captain. Celui-ci monta alors les escaliers d'un immense immeuble. Tony ne l'attendis pas et alla saluer Malekith.

- Tu as assez joué Malekith ! Rends-toi !

- Me rendre ? Alors que je viens de commencer mon règne ?

- Tu n'es pas le premier à vouloir nous dominer, et tu n'es pas le premier être venu d'ailleurs que nous combattons.

- Ce n'est pas faux pas mais je m'amuse si bien, et c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Voici la première : vous aller perdre !

A ces mots, Malekith lança une rafale de sphères électriques sur l'homme de fer. Il réussit à en éviter la plupart mais celles qu'il reçut en pleine face avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Tony reprit ses esprits et essaya de stabiliser son vol.

- Monsieur, retentit la voix de JARVIS, les stabilisateurs de vol on été endommagés.

- J'ai remarqué ! grogna Tony.

Il se posa sur le toit à quelques mètres de l'elfe. Steve arriva enfin sur le toit. Il était essoufflé. Malekith ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il commença a joué avec lui.

- Tu es en retards, les escaliers n'étaient pas trop durs à monter ? demanda Malekith en ricanant.

- Cela fait partit de mon entrainement quotidien. Répondit Steve au tac-au-tac.

- Il te reste encore des forces pour courir alors !

L'elfe lia les mots aux gestes et envoya des décharges explosives sur Captain America. Le soldat se mit à esquiver les projectiles. Iron Man voulut en profiter pour l'attaquer mais l'elfe était trop vif et, pour arrangé la situation, il était doté d'une vitesse surnaturelle. Il envoya un champ magnétique sur Stark qui se retrouva a dans le vide. Ses stabilisateurs ne fonctionnaient plus mais ses boosters étaient toujours là. Il se rattrapa de justesse. Malheureusement il n'avait plus assez de puissance pour rejoindre le haut du building. Il se posa alors à terre pour recharger les batteries. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de posé un pied sur le sol qu'il se faisait attaquer par tout les coté.

Steve se retrouvait seul avec Malekith. L'elfe avait l'air de bien s'amuser, il ne devait surement pas avoir autant de distractions dans son monde. Captain America essaya de l'approcher pour lui infliger une quelconque blessure, en vain. Malekith disparaissait pour réapparaitre dans son dos et lui assener des coups de griffes qui arrachaient des cris au soldat.

Kimberley qui était au sol aperçut Iron Man, elle leva alors la tête vers le toit de l'immeuble et y aperçut Steve en difficulté. Elle ne pouvait pas rester la sans agir. Il n'avait aucune chance seul, elle n'en avait pas plus que lui mais elle devait aller l'aider. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre le soldat.

Loki qui se trouvait dans la salle principale du SHIELD suivait l'opération au coté de Nick Fury. Il comprit immédiatement ce que Kimberley avait l'intention de faire. Il se mit à l'interpeler dans son micro.

- Non ! N'y va pas !

Kim fut d'abord surprise d'entendre la voix du dieu, puis elle ressentit une profonde tristesse. Elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup en faisant ça et réduisait ses chances de s'en sortir, ses chances de le revoir.

- Je dois aller l'aider ! cria-t-elle dans son oreillette, essoufflée.

- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu cours à ta perte !

- Je suis désolé mais, je dois l'aider !

Loki continua de l'en dissuader mais Kim enleva son oreillette pour ne pas être envahi par les remords. Elle arriva enfin sur le toit.

Loki remarqua qu'elle ne lui répondait plus. Il poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Nick Fury l'interpela.

- Où allez-vous ?

- La sauver !

Kimberley se retrouvait dans le dos de Malekith, apparemment l'elfe n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle se rapprocha alors lentement et silencieusement de lui. Elle sortit lentement son revolver, visa et tira trois coups consécutif dans le dos de l'elfe. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et se retourna, oubliant complètement Steve. Il l'a dévisagea avec rage. Kimberley venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement, elle essaya de se rassurer qu'au moins elle avait aidé Steve. Maintenant, elle cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de trop y réfléchir car Malekith s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait saisi par le cou. Elle ne touchait plus terre et suffoquait. En quelques secondes, Kimberley se retrouva privé d'air suspendu dans le vide.

- C'est une très grosse erreur que tu as fait la ma chère. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas apprécié ta surprise mais bon comme je suis, je vais quand même te remercié. Il parait que c'est l'intension qui compte.

Il serra encore plus sa main autour du cou de Kim et sortit un poignard de sa poche. Il regarda intensément le regard de la jeune femme avec un léger sourire de satisfaction. Il planta la lame dans le ventre de Kim, il l'enfonça avec force, et s'assura de l'enfoncer jusqu'au dernier millimètre. Kimberley souffrait énormément mais ne pouvait pas crier, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

- Ce fut un plaisir ! murmura Malekith.

Il lâcha le cou de la jeune femme. Elle commença alors une chute vertigineuse. Loki venait d'arriver devant le building et assistait à cet horrible spectacle.

- Non ! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces pour évacuer sa rage et sa tristesse.

La chute de la jeune femme avait accélérée. Loki ne voulait pas la voir s'écraser au sol. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter mais il n'avait pas la force de détourner son regard. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant l'impact Iron Man arriva est attrapa la jeune femme. Soulager Loki courut vers l'homme de fer qui déposait la jeune femme au sol.

Steve venait de descendre les escaliers. Il avait réussit à échapper a Malekith. Tony, Steve et les deux agents était rassembler autour de Kim. Loki se précipita a ses cotés pour la voir. Quand il vit son état, son cœur se serra. Elle était semi-consciente, le ventre ouvert, le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure devenait de plus en plus consistant. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, le sang envahissait sa gorge. Loki paniquer se mît à réfléchir. Ceux autour de lui savaient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour la sauver. Loki se mît debout et hurla de toute ses forces :

- Thor ! Thor !

Et le dieu du tonnerre apparut a ses côté. Il vit Kim allongée sur le sol et il n'eut pas besoin de poser de question.

- Rend moi mes pouvoirs !

Thor regarda son frère étonné. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop pris par le macabre spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Rend moi mes pouvoirs ! Je c'est que tu les a !

- Je...Je ne peux pas !

- Je t'en supplie ! Je peux encore la sauver !

Thor regarda son frère dans les yeux et vit sa détresse il prit alors le bras de Loki. D'abord interloquer parce ce geste, Loki comprit ce qu'il ce passait quand il fut parcouru de picotements dans le bras et le reste du corps. Le processus fini, Loki se dirigea vers Kim. Il posa sa main sur la blessure, il se rendit compte que Kim ne respirait plus.

- Non, non, non ! Marmonna-t-il. Je t'en supplie reviens !

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le sort de guérison le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Une lumière verte jaillissait de sa main. Le sort jeté, le corps de Kimberley se cambra en arrière et la jeune pris une profonde inspiration. Ses poumons se remplissant d'air lui faisait mal. Elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Loki était extrêmement soulager, les larmes aux yeux, il déposez un baiser sur son front puis se leva.

- Prenez soins d'elle. Déclara-t-il à Natacha.

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Thor l'arrêta.

- Où vas-tu ?

Loki marqua une pause, se retourna et répondit :

- Lui faire la peau !


End file.
